My Sister's Bestfriend
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: Alex recently discovered that she has an older sister, but that's not what caught her attention. Her sister's bestfriend did. I do not own the movie or the show, unfortunately Disney does.
1. Reunion

**This is actually the very first fanfic I have ever written, I finally decided to post it. Let me know what you guys think. If you guys like it, I will post more chapters. I don't know when I'll be able to update because of school. But I will try my best.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex P.O.V.**

Ugh! Finally we closed the substation. I'm so tired of working. Not like I worked at all, I snuck away whenever possible. Today was slow, so we closed early. But the only thing I hate more than working is people who can't read the "Closed" sign on the door. Wait, two hot girls just walked in the substation. I guess I could let it slide just this once. I walked up towards the two girls. They seem to be looking for someone. "How can I help you?"

"Um, no, we're actually meeting someone here." Said the girl who had short dark brown wavy hair, she was looking around to look for them. She seems cute, but she doesn't compare to the girl beside her.

I looked around the substation, "There's no one here." I was pointing out the obvious.

"I know, he told me owns the place. He said three, right Mitchie?" She turned to the girl beside her. She had beautiful long dark brown wavy hair.

Before she spoke, I threw my charming smile. She let out the most adorable nervous chuckle. "Yeah, he did." She turns towards me. "Would you mind if we sat at one of these tables while we wait?"

"Yeah, sure. Mitchie, right?"

"Yeah, Mitchie and this is Abby." Mitchie pointed to girl next her. Wow, she is so hot. I guess I found my girl.

"I'm Alex. If you need anything, just let me know." They nodded as I walked back behind the counter.

**Abby P.O.V.**

Well, that was weird. That came out of nowhere. Mitchie was just as confused as I was. Who was that girl and why was she smiling a lot? "She's seems friendly, I guess." I finally said to break the silence.

"Yeah, but she kept staring at me a lot. Do you think she's, you know?" Mitchie didn't want to say the word. She treated it like it was a cuss word. She always think people would judge her if she were to say it.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe she's just over-friendly person."

"I don't think she is." Mitchie pointed towards the kitchen window. They saw Alex slap a guy's arm in the kitchen. "She's seems a little aggressive."

"Then I don't know what to say." I shrugged. We returned to silence. I kept checking my watch to make sure I had the right time. I grew anxious. I started tapping my foot rapidly on the floor.

Mitchie grabbed my shoulder, "It's going be okay, Abby."

"I hope so." I kept in contact with him for five months. He barely knew anything about me. I hope I am the person he expected. I only talked to him through letters and phone calls but this is the first time in person. But it wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming down the stairwell that was beside the kitchen. A man and a woman came into view. I stood up at their presence. This was it, the moment I finally got to know my real parents, Jerry and Theresa Russo.

"Abby? Is that you?" Theresa said, or should I say mom? She welcomed me into open arms and Jerry joined in for the hug. "Glad you could finally make it. We couldn't wait for this moment."

"Me either." I felt tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks. The hug slowly broke up. "So, what should I call you guys? Mom and Dad or Jerry and Theresa?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, sweetie. We're just so happy to meet you." This is one of the greatest moments of life.

**Alex P.O.V.**

Did I hear what I thought I heard? Abby calling Dad "Dad" and Mom "Mom"? Who is this girl? I don't know but I was going to find out. I made my way to myparents to see what this was all about. "Hey Daddy."

Dad turned around to face me, "Hi Alex." Then he turned back to face Abby. I'm Daddy's little girl, I can't let him do that to me.

"Dad?" I said to get his attention away from Abby, which I did. "How do you know Abby?" If she was taking his attention I want to know who she really is.

"I…uh…she's...uh" He was lost of words, obviously. When he couldn't put a sentence together, Mom had to step in.

"She's your older sister." Sister? This couldn't be happening. Is it bad enough that I have to worry about beating Justin in the wizard competition, now her? I was shocked and now I feel weird thinking that she was hot. I don't know what to do. I am so freaking out right now. I stood there without moving staring at Abby wondering how this could be.

I was torn away from my thoughts when my dad places his hand on my shoulder and waving his free hand in front of my face. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah," But I know I'm not. "I'm just shock, that's all" That's not it, I'm jealous. Jealous that I'm not Daddy's little girl anymore. I know who is going to be hurt more than me, Justin. We all know how hard he has worked on becoming the family wizard. I just wonder how advance in magic she is, but first, "Justin!"

He came out of the kitchen with Max, my other brother, following behind him, "What? Are you gonna hit me again?" He was keeping his distance away from me. Then he looked at Abby and Mitchie, "Who are they?" Of course, he was confused of what was going on.

"I'm Abby." She spoke up. It was the first thing she said when I came over. "I'm your sister."

With that, Justin and Max's eyes widen, "Sister?" They said together in shock. If I wasn't so shocked myself, I would've been amused with their faces.

She nodded, "Yeah," She turned and pointed at Mitchie. "And she's my best friend slash adopted sister." Mitchie gave a nervous smile towards us before looking away. Man, I can't get over how beautiful this girl is. The way she smiles make her adorable and….whoa, wait. I barely met this girl and she's already making me feel vulnerable, this is happening way too fast. But, anyways, moving on.

Justin broke my trance by saying, "How come we never heard of her? Why is she back now?" He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Dad finally spoke with actual words this time, "Well, she finished her studies and she's gonna wait until you three are ready for the competition. Alex, Max, you two need to hurry up a bit and catch up on your stuff."

"It's okay, you can use the word 'magic' around Mitchie, she already knows." said Abby. We were all staring at her mentally asking the same question, well, except for Max, he's is in his own little world. "What?" She's looks at Dad, "I've known her twelve years, and she's the only one who knows."

"Wait, if you were adopted, how did you do wizard lessons?" Justin asked, now I'm wondering the same thing.

"Professor Crumbs taught me everything there is to know about magic." Abby was using the tone that Justin usually uses when he thinks he knows everything. "But, anyways," her tone went back to normal, "Mitchie has to stay too. She has nowhere else to go."

"How come?" Dad asked.

"Because our adoptive parents passed away and they left her under my guardianship."

"Wow, sorry. Yeah, she can stay."

"So, what are we gonna do about the sleeping arrangements?"

Oh, I'm so gonna take the advantage of this situation, "She can bunk with me." Mitchie turned her attention towards me as I said that. Maybe, she knows where I'm going with this. "I can make room."

"That really isn't necessary. I can sleep on the couch." Mitchie said, quickly I might add. "I'll sleep there."

I walked over to her, put my arm around her shoulders, "No, no, no. I insist. I have plenty of room."

All I got from her was an awkward smile and defeated nod, "Okay." Something good came out of this reunion after all.


	2. Attention

**Hey guys, here's chapter two. Thank you guys for reading the first chapter, I didn't think it would be good considering it was my first story. So i'm going to continue it as long as you guys keep loving it. **

* * *

Abby POV

Mitchie and I are in the living room while Alex and Max are off doing wizard lessons. Justin, well, I don't know what he does. I'm sitting on one side of the couch and Mitchie is lying down with her head on my lap watching the television.

We were actually having a peaceful moment until Alex had shown up. I know she's my sister and we probably didn't get off on the right foot.

"So, what are we watching?" We sat there in silence, ignoring her question. "Uh, hello?"

I looked over at her, "What?" Does she actually think when she enters the room all attention should be directed towards her? Mitchie tapped my arm and look down at her and she shook her head. She knows how annoyed I get when I'm around attention hogs.

"Can we talk?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, sure, talk."

"Just you and me, over there." She pointed towards the dining table. I rubbed Mitchie's arm letting her know that I'm going to get up. She got up only to lie back down when I got up from the couch. I followed Alex to the dining area.

"What did you want to talk about?" I crossed my arms and she did the same.

"Why are you treating me like I don't exist?"

"I don't know. By the way you act I can tell you don't want me here." I stood there looking angrily at her eyes. "If you get to know me you would probably like me but until then I'll pretend you don't exist."

I was just about to walk away but she took hold of my wrist. "I did that because I only wanted Mitchie's attention but apparently that isn't working." All this for Mitchie's attention? I don't think this plan was even thought through.

"Nothing is going to work." I stated.

"Why is that?" Alex asked softly.

"Because she just came out of a bad relationship and I don't think she's into girls."

"What?"

"I don't think she would be into you." She stood there I guess processing the information.

"I understand." Was it that easy? I guess so.

"Just be her friend, help her around school. But if she likes you, go for it. Just let her take her time." After I said that I went back to my spot in the couch. Then I realized what I did.

**~…~**

**Alex POV**

How can I help her in school? I have no classes with her. All the classes she has are advanced, the only time I'll get to see her is during lunch. She's going to have more time to bond with Justin than with me.

"Harper, what am I going to do?" I whined.

"I don't know, but isn't weird that she's your sister's adopted sister?" Harper asked me.

"No," I answered as I thought about it. "I don't think so. She's not related to me."

"What does your sister say about it?"

"Just to be her friend until the day she likes me." I don't know how that will happen considering she has all her classes with Justin.

**Mitchie POV**

First day of school and the only person who talks to me is Justin. He's cool. Who knew we both would be into Captain Jim Bob Sherwood? We have tons in common, which rarely happens. Everybody else would have called me a nerd and treat me like one too. That's why I'm happy that I'm here, it gives me a fresh start.

"Hey Mitchie." I heard Justin from behind me after the bell rang, dismissing us from school. I turned around. "I was wondering if you want to hang out later."

"Like a date?" I asked slowly.

"If you want it to be." He chuckled nervously, which actually makes him kinda cute.

I couldn't say no, "Yeah, sure."

"Great, awesome." He's ecstatic. I guess I made his day. But let this just be a date and nothing more.

**~…~**

**Alex POV**

Well, I guess taking Abby's advice wouldn't hurt if she helps me. Now here she is with me at the dining room table helping me with my homework. She makes it sound so much easier than the teachers make it sound.

We heard the door open and close. Justin and Mitchie got home from school but school ended over two hours ago. What were they doing?

"Hey guys." Justin said. He sounded happy, too happy. Mitchie is beside Justin, she has a nervous smile planted on her face.

"Where were you guys?" Abby had asked them.

"On a date." Mitchie said slowly.

"A date?" Abby and I said at the same time causing Mitchie to jump back a bit. I knew not having classes with her was going to end badly, my brother got to her before I did. I gathered my books and went to my room before they could say anything else.

**Mitchie POV**

What was that about? I could understand why Abby could be shocked, but why Alex? Well instead of just standing her maybe should go to her room and ask her. I make my way to her room.

The door to her room was open. I knocked lightly on door before walking in. "Hey." I said in a soft voice. She turned to look at me and then looked away. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just in shock that Justin could get a girl like you." She put on smile on her face but I knew that she was lying. I sat down beside her on her bed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You should see the girls he used to date." She laughed, but I think she was just hiding behind it. "He dated a Goth, centaur, werewolf, and a vampire. You pretty normal compare to all the other ones."

Normally any person would looked at Alex like she was crazy, but since I knew she wasn't, I began to laugh. Then it came back to me, she stormed out of the dining room. "Alex, is there something you're not telling me?"

Her eyes looked to side as if to recall something, then she shook her head. "Nope, there's nothing." I didn't know her well enough to know if she was lying or not. So I decided to let this one go.

"It was just a date but nothing is going to come out of it." I began to explain. "I'm not ready for any serious relationships right now. I don't want to lead your brother on."

"Well, you should tell him that. He tends to get attached very quickly."

"I will." I know I should and after that I should go talk to Abby. She would probably want an explanation on why I went on a date with Justin. I actually feel kinda guilty on going a date with Justin knowing it was not going to become anything serious.

Then there was hurried footsteps coming to Alex's room. Max appeared at the doorway out of breath. "You guys better hurry. Abby and Justin are about to go at it." I instantly became scared for the other brother and what could happen. Alex and I followed him downstairs.

**Abby POV**

I'm mad when I know I shouldn't be. He didn't know, actually nobody knows. Here I am pacing back and forth in the dining room. Justin looks kinda scared of what could happen next. I have no idea how to react to this without actually giving away my secret.

"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked.

Yes. "No, just wondering why Mitchie went on a date with you." Then he looked offended. "Not that anything is wrong with you. It's just I didn't expect her to go on a date so soon."

"Why?" He was curious. I can only give so much information.

"She just came out from a relationship that ended badly." He nodded knowing that he understands. "I'm just protective that's all." That and more. This secret is becoming harder to keep when I have my brother and sister crushing on Mitchie now. I manage to stop Alex from going any further for right now but Justin is going to be harder.

"Max, I thought you told us that were going at it." I hear Alex's voice. I looked towards the voice. Max, Alex, and Mitchie were standing on the staircase watching me and Justin.

"I thought they were. She was pacing when I left the room." Max replied.

Mitchie looked at me, silently asking me a question. I just shook my head. I knew why she came down with the rest of them. She was more concerned what was going to come out of my mouth than what was going to happen to Justin.

"Man, I was so hoping for a fight. I was going to bet on Abby." Alex said disappointed.

"Hey, what's makes you think that she could beat me?" Justin asked.

I crossed my arms. "Because I know I can with just barely trying."

"Yeah, right." He didn't believe me. "I'm going to be the family wizard, what makes you think that you can beat me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I created probably about a quarter of the spells that you know and more that you haven't learned." I smiled knowing he couldn't beat that.

"You're lying." He challenged.

"Really? Maybe you should ask Professor Crumbs." He hung his head in defeat. He didn't stand a chance against me.

"Now that's what I was hoping for." Alex said from the staircase. "That was probably the best nerd fight I've seen."

"Glad I could help." I said to her.

"I've never thought I would say this to a nerd but you're the coolest one I've ever met."

"Well thank you."

"Abby, can I talk to you?" Mitchie asked me. "Alone?" I nodded. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk to me about.

* * *

**I suck at subtlety so I don't know if you guys caught on to what Abby was thinking about. If not, you will learn in the next chapter as well as why she was adopted in the first place, it's not life changing or anything but i felt like it should be known.**

**Review please :)**


	3. About Us

**It's probably going to take me longer to update my stories because my laptop decided to have issues with the internet. Until I fix my computer I have to update from the school computers, which can be days maybe a week or two before I can get the next chapter up. So for now, here's chapter three.

* * *

**

**Mitchie POV**

I wondering what she was telling Justin about but now I have everyone's eyes on me. I just wanted to talk to Abby. Oh, I guess I have to state a reason. "I kinda need help in my advanced Calculus class." That should work.

"I could help you." Justin offered. I really should tell him I don't like him that way.

"No, that's okay. I'm more used to Abby helping me out with my homework." I walked back upstairs to my shared bedroom and grabbed my textbook. If I'm going to lie, I might as well look like I'm doing what I say I am doing.

I'm walking down the stairs and to stand next to Abby. She saw me and we started to head to her room, which is the basement. I was kinda jealous, here I am sharing a room with Alex and she has the big basement for herself. "Watch your head." She warned me but it took me a little longer to register what she had said. So my head came into contact with a pipe. "Told you."

"Didn't ever think to use your magic to make this pipe disappear?" I asked and she just shrugged her shoulders. I rubbed my sore forehead as I finished walking down the last few steps. I tossed my book onto her bed. "You could have told me before we came down."

"Sorry." She replied. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." I answered.

"What about us?"

"Do you think it's going to a little hard to keep this a secret with us living with your family?"

"Yeah, but they're not going to find out." I can tell she is confident about this. Abby and I have actually been dating for about a year and a half without anyone's knowledge. One problem is that we have is our age, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen and she's twenty-one. Scratch that, two problems, our age and the fact that we are adopted sisters, so people would think it's weird. "You okay? Escaped into your head again?"

"Yeah, kinda."

She walked closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay. No one is going to find out, I'll make sure of that."

I nodded. She was had a thing of making things happen or not happen. "So what did you tell Justin?"

"I told him half the truth. You came out from a bad relationship and I didn't understand why you were dating already." She answered. "So you kinda have to act like you still are heartbroken."

"Really? I hated that feeling."

"You're pretending." She reassures me. See, she never really wanted this relationship kept as a secret but me being kinda selfish, I didn't want to risk her going to jail or anything. So I had to reason with her.

Her hands were slowly making their way to the back of my neck and she began to lean in. She would have closed the gap but we were interrupted by a loud _ding_. Abby immediately jumped away for me and acted like she wasn't doing anything, it hurt but she had to do it.

I turned to face the staircase and there was Alex standing there rubbing her forehead like I was couple of minutes ago. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"That pipe came in handy." Abby whispered to me.

"I'm fine." Alex replied. She came down the last few steps of the stairs. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Well, she was about to help me with my homework." I answered. I don't know if this is going to be regular thing with her barging in without our acknowledgement. "Did you need something?"

"I just want to spend time with you guys, my two new favorite people." She looked at me when she said that. She is like that kinda person you want to say no to but can't because you don't want to hurt their feelings.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Mitchie, what about your homework?" Abby asked me. I turned to look at her.

"We can forget homework for one night." I didn't want to fight with Alex. If I had no, she would have begged us to let her stay. Well I think she would have just stayed either way.

"Um, okay, what did you guys want to do?"

**Alex POV**

I didn't think it was going to be that easy. After all, I needed to spend some quality time with my sister and her adopted sister. Oh, who am I kidding? Mitchie was the only reason why I hit my head with a pipe. All these years of living here I keep forgetting we have that pipe there.

Abby had the basement quite furnished. She had her own couch and television. Instead of fighting over the remote with my brothers, maybe I should just sneak down here.

The three of us ended sitting on the couch under a blanket watching a movie that I didn't bother watching. Mitchie sat in between me and Abby. I kinda like where I am right now. Her attention remained to the television the whole time. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this now.

I grabbed Mitchie's hand under the blanket. I saw her slightly flinch from the new contact. I looked over to her and she looked back at me. There was a smile on her face. She _smiled _at me.

This was a major ego boost for me. I have liked her from the moment she had step through the doors of the substation.

**Mitchie POV**

Oh my god. Alex grabbed my hand and Abby has my other hand. This isn't awkward at all. Note the sarcasm. I really have no idea what to do right now.

Abby realized my uneasiness and she whispered, "Are you okay?" I nodded. I don't think I would be able to speak properly. Who would when you have two sisters holding both of their hands without each other knowing?

Then I got up from the couch and in the process I had let go both of their hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I probably expect more of this from Alex later on, which kinda scares me because I wouldn't know how to handle the situation. She could be unpredictable.

It was already getting late so I decided to head to bed. "I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm tired." I told the sisters. I just wanted to get out of this awkward situation before it gets any worse.

"Goodnight." I heard Abby say to me.

"I'll see you upstairs." Alex said.

I walked up the stairs avoiding the pipe this time. I just wanted to get out of the room as fast as I can. Abby would not like what Alex is doing to me. She could barely handle Justin but what if she slips this time.

**Alex POV**

Mitchie kinda left in a hurry. Maybe she was just nervous. I guess I would be too if someone I barely met suddenly grabbed my hand.

Now it was just me and Abby. I don't know what to talk about with her. "So…" I said slowly to break the ice.

"So…" She replied. "What do you want to talk about?" I guess she doesn't know what to say either.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you think you can beat Justin in the wizard competition?"

She chuckled. "I know I can. I'm a little bit more advanced than he is. What about you? Where do you stand in the competition?"

"I don't think much about it. I always thought that Justin was going to win, so why bother?"

Abby turned to face me completely on the couch. "Don't let him make you think like that. Prove him wrong, it would be the greatest satisfaction of your life."

I didn't think about it like that. Now that I do think about it, I do want to see Justin's face when I beat him in the competition. Wait, what about Abby? "How can I beat him if you're going to win?"

"I'm not sure if I even want to do the competition, but if you want I can train you to be better than he is."

"Well duh." I said causing us both to laugh.

Then we hear footsteps coming down the stairs followed by four dings. Since Mitchie is already in bed, I'm guessing it's the rest of my family.

"What are we doing down here?" My mom asked with a smile.

"Just talking." Abby answered.

"Okay, that is what we wanted to do."

"About what?" I asked.

"On why we had to give Abby up for adoption." I could see Abby from the corner of my eye that she had straighten up in her seat, giving our mom her full attention. There was a pause of silence, I'm guessing she thought we were going to say something else. But then she continued. "You know how your father and I met over twenty years ago?" We all nodded except for Abby. "Well, that was around the time that I had conceived Abby."

Abby was anxious to hear more, she was fiddling with the blanket. "When we got back to the states from the Caribbean, you father just barely open the substation. Of course we weren't making enough money. I was worried because we barely got enough money to feed the two us. I didn't know how we could afford the baby."

"You never wanted to give me up?" Abby asked.

"We never wanted to but it was best for you. It was one of the toughest decisions had to make. Motherhood was new to me. It was hard to give up my baby. I had many fears. Like if I was never going to be able to see you again or if you had good family. But seeing you now, I have made the right decision. You turned out to be a fine young lady."

I looked over to Abby, she had tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. Then I felt something wet hit my hand. I was confused until I brought my hand up to my cheek and realized I was also letting a few tears go.

Abby got up from the couch and went over to hug Mom. Usually I'm not a very sentimental person, but these were the moments that I had to be. I also got up from the couch and joined in the hug. Then the boys joined in too. Our family was finally complete.

**~…~**

After we got done hugging I made my way to my room. It had been a long day. I was really tired and all I wanted to do was curl up under the blanket.

I walked into my room and saw Mitchie already sleeping or at least I think she was sleeping. Her back was facing the door. Since no one wanted to perform an architectural spell, I had to share my bed with the other girl, which I have no problem with.

I changed into my pajamas and went under the covers. It was warmer than usual but was probably because of the added body heat. I wanted to get closer to the warmth, so I scooted closer to Mitchie. She's asleep, it's not like she was going to notice.

I was about centimeters away from her body. I wanted to put my arm around her waist but I had to stop myself. It was probably creepy if I did that to a sleeping person.

I prop myself up from my bed to look at Mitchie's face. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. I lay back down on the bed, still curled up besides Mitchie. I could get use to this.


	4. Getting To Know Her

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. They keep me going with the story. **

**Anyways, here's chapter four, i hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie POV**

I opened my eyes just slightly. I couldn't tell where I was at but I did feel something warm behind me. I wanted to feel warmer so I blindly searched for an arm from the sleeping body behind me. As I found the arm, I wrapped it around my waist. The body behind me immediately snuggled closer to me.

I opened my eyes a little bit more. I began to take in my surroundings, the pink fur wallpaper and window that the sun is shining brightly through. Wait, pink fur wallpaper? A window? I'm in Alex's room and that means…

I turn over to look at the sleeping body behind me. Alex. Oh god. I just gave her the invitation to snuggle with me. I hope she doesn't remember. I wouldn't know how to explain myself.

I gently got out from under Alex's arm and from the bed. Then I tip-toed out of the room and made my way down the stairs into the living room.

I saw Justin in the kitchen cooking breakfast. His face lit up when he saw me enter the room. Great, like my morning wasn't awkward enough. "Mitchie, good morning." He greeted me.

I politely smiled and replied, "Good morning, what are you cooking?"

He looked down at the pan, "I'm making you breakfast." I go on one date with the guy and he's already making me breakfast. "Eggs, bacon, and hash browns." I got to admit, it actually smelled delicious.

"What about Alex and them?" I asked. I felt kinda bad if I was the only one he made breakfast for.

"What about them?" He asked. He was oblivious to what I was trying to ask.

"What are they going to have for breakfast?"

"They can get it themselves?" He said it as a question. I shook my head at the question. "I'm going to make them breakfast?" This time I nodded. He quickly went back to work over the stove after he served me my plate of food.

I didn't hesitate to dig into the plate. I wanted to moan at how great it tasted but I have to tone down the awkwardness that has been happening lately.

"So what happened in your last relationship?" My head snapped up from the plate at the question. "I mean, what was so bad?"

I put the fork down, "Uh, he cheated on me with one of my best friends." It actually hurt to think about my ex. I never understood him, Shane was great guy in the beginning, and I don't know why the sudden change in behavior.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. Now all I want to see is the look on his face when he finds out I'm with someone else."

"You're with someone else?" Justin asked. Oh crap!

"I mean, if I get with someone else." Almost slipped the secret.

"Ooo breakfast." I hear from behind me. I knew it was Alex. "Smells good." Then I hear her come closer to the island where I was sitting. "How did you sleep Mitchie?" She asked me. I can tell from her voice that she was aware of what happened in her room.

"G-Good." I said and I stuttered. _Stuttered. _When have I ever stuttered to anybody? "You?"

"Like a baby." She said. I am so doomed for future awkward moments. I turned my attention back to my food on the plate. I brought this upon myself. I had to go and put her arm around my waist.

"Good morning everybody." A new voice entered the room. The one and only Abby Russo, who I hope she would never find out what happened.

"Good morning." The rest of us said simultaneously.

"Ooo breakfast." Abby said as she came closer to the island. Now I'm starting to see the resemblance between the sisters. It was a good thing that I got Justin to make more food.

"So Mitchie, what are you going to do today?" Alex asked me.

"Uhhh." I replied.

"Hey guys." A new voice entered the room. I turned to notice that Max had entered the room.

"I'm going to hang with Max." I answered Alex's question.

"Why could be possibly be doing hanging with Max?" The younger Russo girl asked.

"Because he's the only Russo I haven't spent time with." I answered honestly. They say he is the weird one and I want to know why. I got up from my seat at the island and walked over to Max, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Do you want to hang out Max?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask somebody to help me with an experiment in my room." He said before he walked up the stairs with me following him.

"What kinda experiment?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see."

We continued walking up the stairs. I gotta admit, I was a little scared what I was about to see behind his bedroom door. He opened the door with some force. I walked inside the room and my jaw dropped. I have never a room messier than the one I am standing in today. "The experiment?"

"Oh yes." He walked towards what I assumed was his bed and grabbed something from underneath it. "Here it is." It looked moldy. He put it closer to my face and the smell just made me start gagging. He pulled it away after my reaction and tossed it somewhere else in his room. "That's done."

"Have you ever thought about cleaning your room?" I asked him.

He looked around his room. "Uh no. Why would I?"

Now I have to get into his mind. "Well, if you clean your room, it can give you more space to do more experiments."

He nodded his head. "That's true, but it's going to take a long time."

"I know a spell that it could make it cooler to clean up."

"But you're not a wizard."

"It doesn't mean I don't know any spells." I pointed out. "Get your wand out." He did as he was instructed. "Point it up and twirl the wand. After twirling it ten times, twirl it three more times as you are pointing it down."

After he had done that, he watched as a big trash can appeared right in front of us. "What is so cool about a trashcan?"

"Well, this trash can go on and on. There is no capacity limit."

"Really?" He got closer to look inside it but I stopped him from going too far.

"Any further you would have fallen in."

"Where does it go?" He asked curiously.

"Where all the trash goes. I got curious one day and jumped into one. I ended up on a one stinky pile of trash and it almost gave Abby a heart attack trying to find me." I laughed and he did too. "Are you ready to get started?" He nodded and we started on his room.

**Alex POV**

I think Mitchie was trying to get away from me. Maybe what happened this morning happened by accident, I wish it wasn't.

"So what spells have you created?" Justin asked Abby.

"Well," I know that tone. It's the one that Justin uses when he brags about something. "One of them is the Infinite Trashcan."

"You created that?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yep, I even fix the spells that had glitches."

"Which ones?"

"The body switching spell. It took a while but I fixed it." The body switching spell, maybe I should use that to try to figure out Mitchie. "Also, it doesn't have time limit anymore." Even better.

"Impressive."

"You don't get to be WizTech's top student doing nothing."

"Top student? I thought it was Abigail Gomez." Abby and I just looked at him. For someone who is supposed to be smart, doesn't know what Abby is short for. "What?" He asked. My brother, the genius.

"That's my full name and Gomez was my adoptive surname."

"Ohhh." He said finally realizing the obvious. "Did Mitchie take the last name?"

"Nope, she was adopted when she was in kindergarten and her arguing point was that she liked her last name better."

"How did you two meet?" I asked.

"Well, we went to the same elementary school. I was basically her body guard because she always came to school with bruises, so I assumed that some student in her grade was bullying her. But it turned out that her parents were beating her every other day."

"So that's why she was adopted." I kinda wondered why she wasn't living with her real family. "And the wizard thing?"

"She found out the same day I did." Abby answered. "She didn't want to feel left out so she study the spells with me."

"She's not a wizard but she is a better wizard than us."

"Pssh, you mean better than you." Justin said to me.

"No, she's right." Abby said. "If she were a wizard, which she would be someday, she would be in the same level as me."

"What do you mean 'which she would be someday'?" Justin asked.

"According to the wizard counsel, if a mortal helps out a wizard from day one with their training, said mortal would become an honorary wizard. Since I'm done with training and my independent studies, she has to wait for her eighteenth birthday to receive her powers."

"I've never heard of that, is it new?"

"Nope, it has been around for centuries. There are few mortals in this world that know about wizards and very few of them become honorary wizards. So this title is pretty rare and highly respected."

Mitchie, highly respected? I now feel inferior towards her. Speaking of Mitchie, she has been upstairs for quite a while. "Guys, I think we should check on Mitchie. She has been with Max for a while, we got to make sure she isn't stuck somewhere." I said.

"Why would she be stuck?" Abby asked.

"You haven't seen Max's room."

We walked away from the kitchen and made our way to Max's room. I hope that she's okay. The door was closed. I opened the door with a lot of force and I ended up on the floor. That's strange, his door never opened that easily before. I got up from the floor and examined the room. It was spotless. There was actually a bed in here.

"Alex, are you okay? You took quite a fall." I hear Mitchie's voice. She was standing in front of the closet with Max.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Explain to me why you thought Mitchie would be stuck." Abby said.

"Well, it usually looks like all the natural disasters had hit it." Justin explained. "I wonder how it got so clean." He looked around the room, still in shock of how clean it is.

"We used the Infinite Trashcan." Mitchie said.

"Of course." Abby said.

"How did you get Max to clean his room?" I asked. Our mom tried to get him to do that for years already.

"Well, I told him that he would be able to do more experiments if he had more space." Mitchie answered.

During this whole time she hadn't looked at me once. That kinda hurt. I mean, I didn't do anything to her. She was the one who put _my_ arm around _her _waist. I guess maybe she thought I was someone else and that hurt even more.

I wanted to know Mitchie more and I'm going to use the body switching spell to help me. I already know who I have to switch with. I turned to look at my sister. I just have to wait until she is asleep so she wouldn't know.

I just hope that this won't backfire on me.


	5. Discovery

**Sorry if I'm taking too long for Alex and Mitchie to get together. It's going to take some time but they will be together before this story is finished, I can promise that. We just have to bare with Abby and Mitchie for now. Onwards to the story.**

**Alex POV**

_Purple potion, purple potion, where is the purple sleeping potion? _I was searching through the shelves in the lair to look for the sleeping potion so I can slip it into Abby's drink before bed. But wait, if I put sleeping potion in her drink, her body will be asleep, so therefore I will be too. That's not going to work.

I turned to look at Mitchie, who was studying at the table where we usually have our wizard lessons. "Mitchie?" I called out.

"Yes." She answered without taking her eyes from the book.

"Is there a potion that can put the spirit to sleep, not the body?" I asked. I don't really know anything about potions to actually know what I'm looking for.

"You should be looking for a lighter shade of purple considering the regular sleeping potion is a dark purple."

"Thanks." I guess these will one of the few moments that she would make me feel inferior with her advance knowledge. I looked back at the shelf and instantly found the potion that she described and walked out of the lair.

**Mitchie POV**

Why was she looking for a sleeping potion? I'm surprise that she didn't even try to get my attention more than she needed to. She must be up to something, but if it has nothing to do with me, I'm all for it. She may be just pulling some harmless prank on her brothers.

I got up from my seat at the table and walked out of the lair. I know I should say something to someone about Alex but I don't really know what she is going to do and this may be a normal Alex thing.

"Do you know what Alex is up to?" Justin asked me while I was still standing in the substation's kitchen.

"Nope, why do you ask?" I replied.

"She went upstairs in hurry and mumbling about something I couldn't understand."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's definitely nothing when it comes to Alex."

Now I am kinda worried on what she has planned.

**~…~**

**Alex POV**

It's getting around that time. I have to get everything set up. The whole family plus Mitchie were sitting at the dinner table eating our food. I think I have to use the time freezing spell. I got up from the table and everybody looked at me. "I'm going to the bathroom." I told them and they went back to their food.

I moved away from the table. I took out my wand from my boot and stood on one foot. "Gialsjay Timesday." Everything in the room froze. I pulled out the small vial that I had in my pocket and hopped back to the table. I pulled the cork out and poured the potion into Abby's drink. I hopped back where I was standing and put my foot down, resuming the time.

I went to the bathroom like I said I would and stood in there for the appropriate amount of time before going back to the table. I'm surprised that I made it this far, usually I would it screw it up and accidently poured into someone else's drink.

I watched as Abby took a drink from her cup. The plan is running smoothly. I was smiling mischievously and that immediately got everyone's attention. I saw Justin lean closer to Mitchie and heard him whisper to her, "I told you she's up to something." He knows me all too well.

**~…~**

When Mitchie got into bed I pretended to go to be asleep. "Alex, are you awake?" She asked and of course I didn't answer her. I needed her to believe that I was asleep. When she realized that I wasn't going to answer I felt her get off the bed and headed to where I assumed was Abby's room.

After I heard her footsteps fade into the distance, I sat up on my bed and casted the body switching spell. "Alex, Abby, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi."

I felt my spirit leave my body and entered the new one. I was lying down so I sat up and took in Abby's room. I got out of the bed, walked towards the couch, and sat down. Within a minute I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but there was no ding. I guess Mitchie learned to duck while coming down the stairs. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked me or rather Abby.

"No, I thought I could watch the television until I fall asleep." I answered her.

"Can I join you?" I nodded and patted the open spot next to me. She came and sat down. What I didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around my arm and rest her head on my shoulder. "What are we watching?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Whatever is on."

She chuckled, "Typical Abby, the girl spends her time studying than to know what shows on the television these days."

"Of course." I said playing along. I felt her head leave my shoulder and I turned to look at her. She looked straight into my eyes. She brought up her hand and caressed my cheek as she put a strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't know Abby and Mitchie were this touchy-feely.

Her hand rested on my cheek and I leaned into it. She came in closer, closer, and closer. The next thing I knew her lips were on mine and she was kissing me. _Kissing. _I kissed back of course, I didn't want to raise any suspicions. In the inside, I was hurting because she was already taken by my sister who told me lies.

Knowing that this could be the last time I could get to kiss Mitchie, I'm going to enjoy last second of it.

She pulled away and looked at me confused, "Are you okay Abby?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you kissed me like it was going to be your last, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked. She looked scared.

"No, there isn't." I lied. "It's just that who knows when we'll be able to kiss again without the fear of being caught." Maybe she thought it was Abby that was lying in bed next to her, not me. This is definitely killing me inside.

She giggled, good sign. "Oh you're so cheesy." I felt relieved that she bought it. Maybe Abby had used that excuse before. "Maybe I should go back to bed."

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired myself." I replied. I watched her get up off the couch and walked out of the basement. I waited until I heard the door close to say to the spell. "Alex, Abby, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi."

I reentered my body upstairs. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Mitchie. I grabbed one of the pillows from my bed, grabbed an extra blanket, and left my room. She can have my room. I can deal with the couch.

I bumped into Mitchie as I was about to walk down the stairs. She looked at me confused and looked what I had in my hands. "Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." I said as I moved pass her and made my way downstairs. When I got to the living room, I removed the couch pillows and put mine down. I laid myself down and covered myself with the blanket.

I just stared off into space as I let the tears that I was holding in go. I was just starting to get use to my sister, thinking she was cool and all that but I kinda hate her now for lying to me. I don't think I can be in the same room as those two. It would be too much for me.

**~…~**

**Justin POV**

I woke up early this morning, like I usually do during the weekend. I walked downstairs and I heard a light snoring. I wonder who could be sleeping down here. I made my way closer to the couch in the living room and I saw Alex sleeping on her side, facing inside the couch.

I walked over to the other side and sat on the coffee table as I gently shook her to wake her up. She moved a little and groaned. She flipped to other side and faced me with a grumpy look. "Sorry." I said. Her face softened. "Why are sleeping on the couch? Does Mitchie move a lot in her sleep?"

"Sure, let's go with that." She answered. I looked at her a little closely and I noticed her eyes were bloodshot, she must have been crying. She sat up on the couch and wiped the tiredness from her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and change." She said as she was getting up from the couch. She was about to grab her stuff from the couch but I had stopped her.

"I'll get this. Its looks like you had a rough night." I said as I took the blanket and started to fold it. "Just go take your shower." After I had said that, she went upstairs. I wonder what was bothering her because it is unlike Alex to give up her bed.

As little as fifteen minutes Alex was already coming back down the stairs. She had her phone in her hand. "I'm going to Harper's." She told me as she walked out the door. Now I know it's bad, she only goes to Harper's house when she desperately need someone to talk to and can't wait for the redhead to come here.

Then I heard some more footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked towards it and there was Mitchie walking down as she was yawning. "Where's Alex?" She asked me.

"She left." I answered.

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"I don't know, that's what I want to know because I don't know what I did wrong." Darn, I was hoping that she knew.

"Well, must be something bad because she hardly goes to Harper's house." I told her.

**~…~**

**Alex POV**

"Hey Harper." I greeted my best friend as I walked into her house.

"Hey." She replied. She closed the door after I walked in. "How bad is it?" She asked as we walked to her bedroom.

"Very, I was thinking about staying here for a couple weeks. If that's okay with you." I didn't want to put anybody out.

"It's fine by me, but I would have to ask my parents." She sat down on her bed and I did the same. "Are you going to tell what's bothering you?" I let out a shaky breath as my eyes were beginning to water. Harper pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back. I let my tears go and they fell on her shirt. She began to rock me back and forth. I only knew Mitchie for a few days and I let it get this bad.

"I-It's about Mitchie." I finally let out.

"What about her?"

"H-Her and Abby are together."

"Together _together_?" She asked and I nodded my head against her shoulder. "Isn't she the one who told you if Mitchie likes you, to go for it?" I nodded again.

"And she also told me that Mitchie wasn't into girls." I added.

"What a liar!" She exclaimed. I can tell that she was angry. "When and how did you found out?"

"Last night." I answered. I explained everything that I did ranging from the sleeping potion to the body switching spell. Then I told her how touchy-feely that Mitchie had gotten with Abby and every small detail in between. "I can't take it anymore."

"Okay, you're going to stay here." She said.

"What about your parents?"

"They're going to say yes anyways, come on. Let's go get your stuff to last you for the two weeks." I'm glad that I had Harper in my life. I don't know what I'll do without her. We walked out of her house and walked towards mine. I didn't really want to go back but I needed clothes, so I had to. My goal was to avoid Mitchie as best as I can. Let's see how well that goes.


	6. Enter Bestfriend Number Two

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I won't be able to update for about two weeks because of Spring break. I'm only able to update from school computers because my retard of a laptop won't connect to the internet. Please be patient, I will update when I get access to internet. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex POV**

The walk back to the loft seemed to go by real fast. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of the substation. I didn't want to walk in because I saw Abby and Mitchie helping out my parents with the customers. Harper opened the door and gave me a slight push. I began to walk in slowly with her behind me.

"Don't pay attention to them, just walk up the stairs." Harper told me. I did as instructed. Harper kept behind me. We walked until we were at my bedroom door. "Just go pack up, lock the door if you need to. I'm going to talk to your parents." I nodded as she walked off.

**Harper POV**

I hate seeing her hurt this much. It's all because of something that no one is even aware of. I wish I could give her sister a piece of my mind.

I was walking down the stairs to talk to her parents. They noticed my presence when I sat down on a stool in front of the counter. "Hey Harper, what can I get for you?" Mrs. Russo asked me.

"Nothing, just waiting on Alex." I answered. I didn't know how to spring on her parents that she was going to be staying with me for two weeks. "I kinda have to ask you something though."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

I think I kinda have to lie my way through. "Alex feels like its getting too crowded here and she wants some space, so I was wondering if she could stay with me for a couple of weeks."

Mrs. Russo stood there thinking it through, that's good, it means she actually considering it. "I think it's a good idea." She said smiling. I felt relieved. I actually thought her parents were going to say no. Mrs. Russo walked away but Mitchie came up to me.

"Hey Harper, how's it going?" Mitchie asked me.

"Good." I said slowly, confused on why she was talking to me.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Of course, that little eavesdropper. "That Alex is going to be staying with you for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why? She seemed a little bit off last night, is she staying with you because of it."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with her?" I knew she was going to ask that question.

"Sorry, I can't answer that question, best friend confidentiality." She nodded and walked away. She was obviously disappointed that she didn't get an answer from me. I got up from the stool and walked back to Alex's room.

There were a few bags sitting outside the room. I walked closer to look inside the room. Alex was still packing and she looked like she was trying to tune out something. I walked inside the bedroom and there was Mitchie trying to talk to her. "Mitchie." I called out. The young brunette looked at me. "I don't think she is the mood to talk to anyone." Mitchie left the room. "I thought I told you to lock the door."

"I did, she picked it. I never pegged her as someone who can have the potential of being a future robber." Man, Mitchie was desperate to get some answers. "What did my parents say?"

"They said yes."

"What did you tell them?" She asked surprised.

"That you need your space from this crowded house."

"It actually sounds like a legit reason."

"Well, duh, that's why I used it." I said. She laughed a little and I did also. "Are you almost done with the packing?"

Alex placed the last article of clothing in the bag and zipped it shut. "Yep, done."

"Okay, let's get going." I helped her carry her bags down the stairs. Each step was taken with caution. "Did you forget anything?" I asked sarcastically. These bags were heavy.

"You know what? I think I did." She began to walk back upstairs but she saw my face. It showed fear of carrying any more bags. "Just kidding." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Do it again and I will accidently push you down these stairs." I playfully threatened.

"I like the fact that I'm rubbing off on you." We finished walking down the stairs to the substation. Alex made sudden stop when we got off the last step.

"Alex, why did you stop?" I asked. Her face showed shocked. I followed the direction of her eyes were facing and there was a person neither one of us had seen in a while.

"M-Mason?" Alex spoke out.

"Hey Love." The British boy responded. Before another word came out of Alex's mouth, she ran and tackled him in a big hug. "How are you?" He asked as he pulled away from Alex.

"Good, I'm good." She answered. "How about you?"

"Great." He answered.

I stepped away from the two to give them space to catch up. I went back to the stool that I was sitting on earlier. Mason just made her day.

"Who's he?" Abby asked me. I just realized that she was in the restaurant.

"That's Mason, her ex-boyfriend slash best friend number two." I answered. I look over at Mitchie. She was watching the two interact. She looked kinda hurt but I could be just imagining things.

**Alex POV**

Oh my god. I can't believe Mason is here right now. It's like someone knew that I needed both of best friends here with me. For the past five minutes we have been catching up on each others lives.

"What else is new?" He asked.

"Well, I got a sister." I answered.

"Your parents could barely the handle the three of you, how can they handle another one?" He asked with a playful smile on his face. I lightly slapped him in the arm.

"No, this was before my time. I have an older sister, she's over there." I pointed over my shoulder.

"Which one? I see two girls I haven't seen before."

I reluctantly turned around to face the counter. "She's the one with shoulder length hair."

"Oh okay, who's the other one?"

"T-That's Mitchie, she's Abby's adopted sister."

"Does that make her your adopted sister too?"

I shook my head. "No, Abby was adopted and Mitchie was adopted by the same family. We just barely met them about a week ago." I turned back to look at him because I didn't want to look at the girls any longer than I should. "Wanna help me carry my bags? Harper keeps complaining on how heavy they are."

"Yeah." He chuckled a little bit. We walked over to where me and Harper had set the bags. I was about to pick up a bag when I heard Mason speak. "Hi." I looked where he was looking. Mitchie was right there in front of us.

"H-Hi." Mitchie spoke. "I'm Mitchie." She held out her hand to take.

Mason brought up his hand and shook hers. "Mason." I remained silent beside him. "Alex, do you want to say something?" I shook my head.

"We don't really talk much." She began. "I don't remember when we last talked about." She said. I know she was just trying to get me to spill my guts. You know what? I let her have it.

"Really? I remember it quite clearly." I began to say. "You asked me what I was watching on the television. I told you whatever is on and you said to me that it was typical of me not to know what shows were on these days." She looked stunned after I had said that.

Then she nodded her head, "Oh, I remember. I guess I was so tired last night that I forgot about it." She said to go along with I was saying.

"Me too, I was lucky that I remember it." I said to her. She walked away quite fast. She wasn't going to say anything to anybody because I know that she is that kinda of person that doesn't want Abby to know something that could potentially harm their relationship. I wouldn't either, I wouldn't stoop that low. I turn to Mason, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He answered. Harper, Mason, and I carried my bags to Harper's house. I needed space, space to think. I wouldn't be able to do it here where I could see Mitchie everyday.

**~…~**

We placed the bags by the front door as we entered Harper's house. First thing I wanted to do was to distract mind from everything. I went into Harper's room with my back pack. I was going to do my homework. "I'm going to do my homework." I told the other two.

**Harper POV**

Homework? She never does her homework. Well, she going through a tough time so maybe I shouldn't question this.

"She's been acting a little bit off. I mean, she's doing her homework." Mason was telling me. It's time to sit down the British dude and explain everything. Being Alex's other best friend, he has the right to know what is going on with her.

"It's that she likes Mitchie." I started out with that simple statement.

"Okay, but how does that make Alex a bit off?"

"Abby told her that Mitchie wasn't into girls and wasn't ready for a relationship." I continued on.

"Oh." He said in realization. "I understand now."

"There's more to it than that." I began to say. "The thing is that Abby lied to Alex this whole time. Mitchie is in fact into girls or at least one specific girl and that would be Abby."

"Why not just tell the family that they were going out, save them the trouble?" He asked.

"We don't know, Alex just barely found out last night."

"How?"

"She used the body switching spell and switched bodies with Abby." Everything else from there should be pretty much self-explanatory.

Mason looked like he was processing the information that was given to him. Then his eyes slightly widen like something had clicked in his mind. "That was probably why Alex had to remind Mitchie of the conversation from last night. It was like throwing it in her face."

"Wait, Alex did what?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was hearing him right.

"Alex reminded Mitchie of the conversation from last night. For one thing, Alex definitely knows what shows are on these days. That girl looked stunned after Alex had told her of the conversation."

"Alex wouldn't have said that unless she had an opening."

"Which she did." Mason pointed out.

"She did. What was it?"

"Mitchie said to me that she doesn't remember the last time they talked since they don't talk very often." Yeah, that girl left herself wide open. She did have it coming. What does she think that she could keep it a secret for this long? Secrets are bound to get out sooner or later. Now I have my best friend _doing_ her homework in my bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think this is going to end good for anybody. I have never been into so much drama in my life."

"I know, it's exciting." I glared at him. "But in a bad way." He tried to save himself.

"I know but you're right, it is exciting." I had to agree. It's like watching a soap opera and when the episode gets good it ends with cliffhanger that I hate so much. I just want a preview on what is going to happen next so maybe I could at least help Alex a little bit more instead of doing it blindly.

I looked into my bedroom from where I was standing in the living room. Alex looked so concentrated on her homework, I wouldn't believe that was her but I knew it was. "We need to talk to Mitchie because if they don't sort this out Harper, Alex may want to stay here longer than two weeks. She may never want to run into the girl. If we don't fix this, it's going to get worse."

"I agree, but I have to stay with Alex. You go talk to Mitchie." I told him.

"Okay, I'll go." He is much better with words than I am, he'll know what to say to Mitchie. The most I can provide is comfort for my best friend. With him here, I know we can fix this.


	7. The Talk

**Here's chapter seven, I've decided to do it in the third person because I believe that it would sound better this way**. **Sorry, that it took a little longer to update. The only internet that I have was on my phone and plus it took a bit for me to figure out how to go about this chapter. Lemme know what you guys think.**

* * *

Mason needed to fix this, he knew that much. He barely came back and already he was pulled into some drama. He didn't know what to say, well he kinda did but he didn't know how to say it. The walk to the substation was filled with all his thinking. When he was standing in front of the substation he felt like he wasn't given enough time to think the words over.

Mason stepped inside the restaurant and sat down at a booth in the far left corner. He sat there for a couple of minutes while tapping his index fingers rhythmically against the table. He soon stopped when he saw a shadow on the table. He looked up and saw Mitchie standing there in front of the table.

Mitchie was holding a pen and a pad in her hands, ready to take an order. She became confused when she saw that Mason was sitting by himself in a secluded part of the restaurant. She stared at him for a few good seconds before speaking up. "Can I take your order?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Mason said.

"Um, lemme get caught up and I'll come talk." She said as she looked over the restaurant. Mason nodded in response and Mitchie went to take care of the other customers. Mason saw that Mitchie was getting busy with the people.

Mason sat there for about thirty minutes because more people had come to eat. He didn't remember it being this busy, this was new. He observed Mitchie closely. He saw the subtle twitches or slight shakiness in her hands. She was obviously nervous.

He had yet to figure out how to start talking to her. Of course he was going to tell her that he knew of the situation. Maybe he should start off with that. Everything in the middle and the end, he had no idea. He had to admit that was nervous too, just not for the same reasons as Mitchie. He just doesn't want to screw up.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Mitchie had come back to his booth until she sat down on the other side. She was fiddling with the pen that she had in her hand. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About Alex, actually." He started and Mitchie nodded for him to continue. "I was briefed on the situation between you two."

"Oh." She said in response. She looked down at the pen that she was messing with. She had a feeling that was why he was here.

"I want to fix this. I just don't know how." He admitted. He wondered if Mitchie had given a thought on how to fix this.

"I don't know either." Mitchie replied. She knew that didn't help at all. She felt useless in a situation that she created. She looked at Mason and saw that he was looking off to the side, deep in thought. "How is she doing?" She felt like she had to ask, to be concerned.

Without looking at her, he replied. "She's fine, I guess. Alex is doing her homework." He was hoping that she was going to catch on and then realize that 'Alex' and 'homework' shouldn't be in the same sentence.

"That's good." Apparently she didn't.

Mason looked back at her. "I know you haven't been here that long but you should know that Alex and homework don't mix." Mitchie looked at him confused. He needed to show her how bad the situation is. He looked around the substation for Justin. He would be a great example.

It looked like someone from above had heard him because he saw Justin walk out of the lair. Mason didn't even have to call him over. Justin was already headed towards his table. "Hey Mason, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much, it's just that Alex is doing her homework." Mason replied.

Justin's eyes widen. "I knew that there was something wrong with her when I found her sleeping on the couch." He sat beside Mason in the booth.

"She slept on the couch?" Mason asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and after that, she went willingly to Harper's house. You know she only does that she was desperate to get out of the house." Justin pointed out. Mason knew that Alex would never give up her bed to anyone but apparently Mitchie was an exception. "I've noticed when I woke her up that she had bloodshot eyes, she must've cried herself to sleep."

Mitchie couldn't help but feel like that most horrible person in the world. They probably forgot that she was sitting in front of them, listening to every word that was coming from their mouths. She knew she needed to hear this. She accidently dropped her pen that she was fiddling with on the table. The boys looked up at her, realizing that she was still there. "Do you know what's wrong with Alex?" Justin asked the brunette.

Mitchie didn't know if she should answer that question or not. She didn't want any more people to find out about her and Abby. It was bad enough that Alex had found them out. "No, I don't." She lied to the brother and she felt even guiltier when the last word came out of her mouth.

Mason looked at her disbelief and he shook his head. She saw him and ducked her head a little. "I wish I knew what was wrong, it bothers me to see her like this." Justin said as he got up from the booth.

"Me too." Mason said as his eyes still remained on Mitchie. Justin walked away and went back to whatever he was doing. Mitchie looked at him, anticipating the worst. "Why did you lie to him?" Mason whisper yelled at her.

She replied back in the same tone. "I don't want him to know about me and Abby." In her mind too many people already knew about her and her adopted sister.

"It's his sister, he has the right to know what is wrong with her. You have to tell him." Mason demanded.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Mason exclaimed. Everybody who was in the restaurant at the time had turned their heads to look at the two in the corner. "Is your secret so precious that have to hurt someone to keep it hidden?"

Mitchie didn't want to answer in fear that it could be the wrong answer. She just looked at him. She knew that he was getting more frustrated by the second just by being near her. Mason brought up his hands to rub his temples. "Do you know how hard it is to control my anger right now?" Mitchie shook her head. He whispered, "I'm a werewolf, I'm the last person that you want to piss off." The brunette sat there with wide eyes. Fear had mixed in with the guilt.

She shrunk into her seat as much as she can. Mason was about to speak again but he was interrupted by another voice. "Mason, I have been looking for you." Mason turned into his seat and saw Alex holding Harper by her wrist. She must have dragged the girl over here.

"Why did you need?" Mason asked concern.

"There's a Crazy Ten Minute sale that we have to go to and we need someone to hold our bags." Alex explained to the boy.

Before Mason could answer his question he looked at Mitchie, she was looking out the window. It didn't involve her, so she didn't need to listen to the conversation. "Uh, yeah." He knew he didn't have to say anymore to Mitchie, he knew that the girl understood him. He got up from the booth and began walking away from the table with Harper. When he was at the door he realized that Alex was still standing in front of the table.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said to Alex, she made eye contact with the older brunette.

Alex took a seat where Mason previously was. "I forgive you." She started off and noticed the slight relief in Mitchie's demeanor. "I was only mad because you didn't tell me about Abby. If I knew, I wouldn't have hit on you. I wouldn't have let myself feel this way but since I did, it's hard to give it all back."

Mitchie sat up straight in her seat without breaking eye contact with the other girl. "Is that why you're staying with Harper?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I feel that maybe we should keep our distances. Hopefully this feeling would just fade away." Alex had to admit it was going to be hard thing to do. It helped that she didn't have any classes with the younger girl.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." Mitchie agreed disappointedly. Even though it hasn't even been a day, she already missed the girl's presence in the house. That was new feeling for her and something she would not admit to anybody. They sat in silence while looking at each other thinking the other would say something that would break the silence. Mitchie decided that she would have to break it. "I think Harper and Mason are still waiting for you."

Alex turned in her seat and realized that the other two were still waiting on her. "Oh, I guess they are." Alex got up from the booth. "I guess I'll see you later." She began to walk away from the table.

"See ya." Mitchie replied. She was finally alone, she hated being alone. She looked out the window and watched the three go to the sale that Alex was talking about. As her eyes were following them they landed on someone else. It was someone that she hadn't seen since she moved to Manhattan. But it couldn't be, could it?

Mitchie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Abby had sat down in front of her. Abby noticed that Mitchie was zoned out. She brought up her hand to the younger girl's face and snapped her fingers repeatedly but it didn't work. Then she brought up her other hand and clapped really loud in front of the girl's face. Mitchie shook her head, getting herself back into reality. "You okay there?" Abby asked.

"Um, yeah. I am." The younger girl replied. Well, she kinda was fine.

"You sure? I don't think I have ever seen you spaced out so bad." Abby was right. Usually it wouldn't take much to bring Mitchie back to reality. "What's on your mind and don't lie."

That's one thing she couldn't do, she could never lie to Abby but she had to. Mitchie looked at her girlfriend and prepared herself for what she was to say to the girl. "Nothing, just school stuff." By the look on the older girl's face Mitchie knew that Abby didn't believe her.

Abby nodded. "Okay, I'll believe you but when you want to tell me what's really wrong with you, come find me." She got up from the booth and walked away. Mitchie felt bad for lying to a person that she has never lied to in her whole life. What kind of person was she becoming? This wasn't usually like her. From the tone that Abby was using, she knew that the older girl was disappointed in her. She had never felt this low in her life.

Mitchie decided to get up from the booth and head upstairs to the bedroom that she and Alex had once shared not too long ago. She needed to figure herself out, to figure out this new feeling. She knew that she missed Alex's presence but it bother her that she didn't know why. Now she lied to Abby, she didn't know who she was anymore. She was going to figure it out no matter what it takes.


	8. Figuring Out Me

**Thanks to those who reviewed or read the story. This chapter is longer than the usual who asked "didn't Mitchie like Abby?", the answer is within this chapter. Things start to get a little more serious, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Monday had finally come. The hallways in Tribeca Prep were as crowded as ever. Mitchie was leaning against her locker waiting for the morning bell to ring. She occupied her time by looking at someone who was only across the hall. She watched Alex talk to Harper about something. Mitchie didn't want to make her eyes look somewhere else. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She still didn't understand the feeling she was having when the other girl is around, surely it would pass.

Alex felt like she was being watched. She looked in the direction she felt it coming from. To her surprise, she found Mitchie looking her way. Alex smiled softly at the other girl and the girl smiled in response. Being this far from the younger girl hurt Alex, but she thought it was for the best for her.

"Alex what did you do this time?" Harper asked the wizard.

Alex looked at her confused. "Nothing, why?"

"Because Mr. Laritate is coming this way." Harper pointed out. Alex looked at the direction that Harper was facing. The principal was in fact walking towards them. Alex didn't do anything or anything that she could recall. Then the principle stopped in front of them.

"You can't prove it." Alex said quickly. She really thought that Mr. Laritate was there to accuse her of doing something that was against the rules.

"Can't prove what?" He asked. Great, the first words out Alex's mouth had the principle suspicious of her.

"That I did my homework." Alex said slowly. She probably just saved herself from getting a lecture. The principle still looked at her suspiciously and turned to look at Harper, silently asking if it was true.

"She did. I was kinda surprised myself." Harper defended Alex. The Mr. Laritate looked back at Alex with complete shock written all over his face.

Alex felt uncomfortable under his stare and decided to change the subject. "So what did you need, Mr. Laritate?"

The principle shook his head, "Um, oh yes. I need Ms. Finkle, we have new student waiting in my office." Alex nodded as Harper followed the principle to his office. This was the fastest the school ever got a new student.

There it was again, the feeling of being watched. Alex turned in the direction and caught Mitchie looking at her. The younger girl's eyes averted when she was caught for the second time. That made Alex smile bigger than the first time she caught the girl. She was debating whether or not to approach the girl but before she could take the first step, the bell had rung, canceling her options.

Alex arrives to class on time for once. Her fellow classmates looked at her weirdly because she had entered the room before the teacher did. Ignoring all their stares, she went to sit in her desk in the back of the room. The seat beside her was empty but that was because Harper was in the office meeting the new student.

The teacher entered the room as the tardy bell had rung. Followed behind the teacher were Harper and the new student. The new student had dark brown shaggy hair and seems to like wearing tight pants. Harper took her rightful place beside Alex and the new guy sit in front of the red head. Alex didn't even realize that the seat in front of Harper was open.

The shaggy hair guy turned to look at Alex. He stretched his hand out. "I'm Shane." He introduced himself to her. He put on his most charming smile.

Alex brought her hand up to shake his. "I'm Alex." He let go of her hand and she brought to her side. Alex looked at Harper but the red head was too busy staring at the back of Shane's head. Alex rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to face the front. She was going to attempt to pay attention to the teacher.

**~…~**

Alex was sitting at her lunch table waiting for Harper because the red head decided to show Shane a little bit more of the school before coming to lunch. She didn't know why she got school food, it didn't look appealing. In fact, she couldn't even tell what was on her tray. Decided against eating the food, she pushed away from herself.

Harper finally had come into the cafeteria and sat across from Alex. Shane had taken a seat beside the red head. She kinda wanted to talk to her friend but since the shaggy hair guy was there, she couldn't. Alex watched as the two in front of her brought out their bagged lunches, maybe she should let her mom make her lunch from now on. Wait, she not living at her house at the moment.

Harper slid a wrapped sandwich across the table. Alex looked up at her and the red head answered her silent question. "I made a spare sandwich just in case that you didn't like today's lunch food."

"Thank you." Alex said. She happily took the sandwich, unwrapped it, and took a bit out of it. As she was chewing her food, she saw that Shane was looking off to the side. Being curious and all, Alex looked in the same direction as him. For the third time that day, Alex had found herself looking at the brunette.

Mitchie was eating lunch by herself. Justin and Zeke must be at some meeting for which club Alex didn't care for. The younger girl was picking at her food that was on a tray. Alex was about to get up and offer the girl the other half of her sandwich but Shane had gotten up from his seat. He was walking towards Mitchie with his still wrapped sandwich.

Alex remained in her seat considering that Shane had beaten her to Mitchie. _Well, it's not like he has a shot with her. _Alex thought to herself. So she decided to watch the event that was going to happen in front of her.

Shane sat beside the lonely brunette. He was expecting so much from the current situation. He rested a hand on the girl's shoulder and she flinched under his touch. Mitchie looked to her side and she realized what she had saw on Waverly wasn't her imagination. He was real and sitting next to her. She shrugged off his hand from her shoulder. "Shane, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." He answered. Mitchie tried to get up from her seat but Shane had stopped her by grabbing her arm with a tight grip. "Stay. I want to talk to you." He pulled her back into her seat without releasing his grip.

Mitchie knew that her arm was going to bruise now. "Let go of me." She demanded. She was not going to let him treat her this way again, not in front of the whole school.

"I just want to talk." His grip had loosened but still had a firm hold of Mitchie's arm.

"But I don't." She got up from her seat once again. Shane wasn't going to give up. He pulled her back down harder than before.

Alex quickly got out of her seat after she saw what was happening right in front of her. She wasn't going to let some guy treat Mitchie that way. She was taking long steps to the table that the two were sitting at. When she got to the table she immediately pushed Shane away from Mitchie, which caused him to fall onto the floor. She turned to Mitchie, who was looking down, like she was trying to hide her face. Truth is, she just didn't want Shane to see her cry.

Alex grabbed the girl gently on the shoulders. "Mitchie, are you okay?" She asked softly. There was no response from the girl. Alex removed her right hand from the Mitchie's shoulder and brought it under the girl's chin to lift up her head. Alex took in the girl's appearance. The tear-stained cheeks, the red eyes, the trembling lips, and the tears that were about to fall. It made Alex more pissed off at the new guy. Mitchie didn't want to look directly at Alex. "Mitchie, please look at me." The wizard pleaded.

Mitchie's eye flickered up and had shown fear. Behind Alex, Shane was getting up the floor and he grabbed the tray that was left on the table. He brought up the tray and was about to take a swing. Mitchie wanted to say something but words weren't able to be formed.

Fortunately, Shane wasn't able to finish his task because he got punched in the face. Apparently Justin just got out from his meeting soon enough to see what was going in the cafeteria.

Shane had fallen to the floor from the punch. Justin looked at his hand in pain and whimpered. Mitchie sighed in relief and Alex looked at her confused. She turned around and looked at what had happened behind her. She heard Shane moaning in pain.

Alex looked back at Mitchie and the girl had collapsed in her arms. She held the crying girl tightly in her arms. She rubbing the girl's back in a comforting motion. "It's going to be okay." Alex knew that there was more to the scene that had taken place in the cafeteria but she going to let Mitchie calm down before she could ask any questions.

She picked up the girl bridal style and carried the girl out of the cafeteria. Once Alex had a good distance from cafeteria, she gently put down Mitchie on the floor, sitting against the wall. The Alex had sat down beside her, watching as more tears were making their way down the girl's cheeks. "I-I thought w-when I moved here, I w-was free from him." Mitchie managed to get out. "I-I don't know h-how he found me." Her chest was heaving. She brought up her arm and wiped the tears on her sleeves of her shirt.

Alex brought up her hand to Mitchie's cheek and wiped a tear that got through with her thumb. "Who was he to you?" Alex asked softly. She never took her hand away from Mitchie's face. She even felt the girl lean into the touch.

"M-My ex-boyfriend." Mitchie answered. "He was o-or still is abusive. That's why I broke it off." Mitchie turned her face to look at Alex and saw how gentle the older girl's expression was. She felt herself giving into this girl and she felt guilty about it.

Alex took that same hand that was resting on the Mitchie's cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Then it rested on the back of Mitchie's neck. She looked at the younger girl and she noticed that Mitchie was looking at her lips. Alex had begun to lean in and was expecting the younger girl to move back, but to Alex's surprise, Mitchie had stayed in place.

Alex was only a centimeter away from Mitchie when the moment was interrupted. "Alex!" Her name was being shouted in the halls and she knew it was Harper who was calling her. Alex reluctantly pulled herself away from the younger girl. She turned her head in the direction she heard her name. Harper had just come around the corner to see that the two girls were sitting on the floor against the wall. "I have been looking for you two."

"Why?" Alex had asked. She thought it should be important for it to ruin her moment with Mitchie.

"Mr. Laritate was looking for you guys. He already has Shane and Justin in his office." Harper quickly explained to the girls. "Come on let's go."

Alex got up from the floor and helped Mitchie up too. The three girls walked side by side to the principal's office. Alex knows she's not in trouble, she was defending Mitchie. The whole cafeteria saw the whole scene so it's not like Shane could lie to the principal. They walked into the office and they Shane sit in the armchair closest to the door while Justin was sitting on right side of the couch, further from Shane.

Alex sat in the left side of the couch, Mitchie sat in the middle, and Harper stood by the door. Mr. Laritate got up from his seat behind his desk and walked around the four sitting down. He was eyeing each of them. "Would someone care to explain what went on in the cafeteria?"

"Those two attacked me for no reason." Shane said while pointing at Alex and Justin. Mr. Laritate looked at the two Russo's.

"That's a lie, there are witnesses." Alex pointed out. "Besides I was only defending Mitchie because he was hurting her." Shane began to shift slightly in his seat.

"And I was only defending Alex because he was about to hit her in the back of the head with a tray." Justin said. Mr. Laritate shifted his eyes to look at Shane.

"It seems like everything is being pointed against you, anything you like to say?" Mr. Laritate asked, giving the boy a chance to defend himself.

Shane emotions shifted from scared of being caught to anger. "This is your fault! If you listen to me the first time, we wouldn't have this problem." Shane got up from his seat lunged himself towards Mitchie but Alex reacted faster. She stopped by punching him in the face, around the same spot Justin had earlier. Again, he fell to the floor.

Alex felt her hand throbbing from the punch but she was so angry that she didn't even feel the pain. She sat back down in her seat and she felt a body lean on her. She looked to her side to look at the scared girl. Mr. Laritate was shock to see the scene in front of him and then he looked sympathetic at the girl. "Alex would like to take Mitchie home? She needs to rest. I'll deal with him." Mr. Laritate said to the girls. "Justin you can go back to class."

The two girls got up from the couch and walked out the office. They weren't going to bother with homework that night, so they walked straight out the school and out on the streets. They were walking slowly in awkward silence. Then Alex decided to break it, "I'm sorry."

Mitchie looked at her confused, "For what?"

"Almost kissing you." Alex began. "You're with Abby, I need to get that through my thick skull. Also apparently me staying at Harper's house isn't really working out so well."

Mitchie nodded. She wanted to tell the wizard that the girl had nothing to be sorry for. But she didn't want to raise false hope when she couldn't understand how she felt. They continued to walk down the sidewalk. The girls reached the doors that led inside the substation. Alex looked at the door disappointedly, the walk, no matter how slow they walked, seemed to go by real fast. "Thanks Alex, for today." She pulled Alex into a hug, which the girl had returned.

"No problem." Alex said as she pulled away. The wizard looked at the door and said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Mitchie nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." Then Alex began to walk back to school. Mitchie watched her go until she went inside the restaurant. She made her way to the spiral staircase but she stopped.

"Hey Mitchie, why are you home so early?" Mitchie turned to Abby behind the cash register waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't feeling well." Mitchie answered. "I'm going to lie down for a bit." She told the eldest Russo. She walked up the both set of stairs to get to the bedroom. She was going to lie down but resting wasn't what she had in mind. Instead, she was going to make a phone that was long overdue. She got her phone out, scrolled through her contacts list, and stopped when saw the name she was looking for. Then she dialed it.

As it was ringing she went to lie down on the bed. The person on the other end answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Caitlyn." Mitchie greeted her best friend.

"Well, it's about time that you called." Caitlyn said playfully over the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm still getting use to living here." Mitchie apologized. "So anyways, did the school recently lose a student because we found him over here and he got his ass kicked?"

"No way! Who kicked Shane's ass? How could I have missed such a wonderful moment?"

"Well, it could that the fact that you still live in Texas and I'm in New York." Mitchie pointed out.

"I gotta move up there." Caitlyn said. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Wasn't feeling well, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm in school. I'm in the restroom, it's good that you excellent timing." Caitlyn knew it was time to get serious, she knew Mitchie called her for a reason. "What did you want to talk about?"

Mitchie liked the fact that her friend knew her so well. "I kinda need your help with something. I'm feeling something that I don't really understand."

"Okay." Caitlyn said. "Is this about Abby?" Mitchie almost forgot that Caitlyn knew. She was the only person that she trusted enough to tell.

"Yeah and her younger sister, Alex. Kinda also her brother."

"You have a way of getting around, did you miss anybody?" Caitlyn playfully asked. "Although I kinda being serious."

"Well, I think the youngest one looks at me like sister."

"How many siblings does this girl have?"

"Just three. But anyways, Alex likes me, like really likes me." Mitchie said to her friend.

"And?" Caitlyn was waiting for Mitchie to continue.

"When she's around, I can't help but be near her. It's really confusing."

"No, it's not. You're obviously crushing on the girl."

"What? No, that can't be it." Mitchie didn't want to believe that she had a crush on Alex. It wasn't right because she was already with Abby. "Could it be something else?" She was hoping there would be another reason on why she was feeling this way.

"Not that I could think of. You may deny it all you want but I think you are crushing on her. What are you going to do about Abby?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you told Abby about this? Does she know about Alex?"

"She has an inkling but that was over a week ago, she hasn't said anything about it." Mitchie answered. "You think I should tell her? I mean, I love her and I don't want to hurt her or anything."

Caitlyn knew she had to ask this. "Mitchie, could it be possible that you have mistaken that sisterly love between the two of you as something more?"

"No!" Mitchie defended. "I know how I feel."

"Apparently you don't, Mitchie. You're calling me to ask me to help you to figure out what you are feeling. I just think it's possible. Think about it, you were heartbroken when you and Shane broke it off. She was there for you the whole time. The feeling you have for her can be commonly mistaken for something more."

Mitchie was thinking over what her friend just told her. Maybe Caitlyn was right about this, she probably have mistaken the level of love that she had for Abby. "I wouldn't know how to tell her this."

"I honestly think that she would understand. She was your sister first." Caitlyn reassured her. "Mitchie, I think I have to go back to class before they send a search party."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Caitlyn said before she hung up the phone.

Mitchie closed hers and stared at the ceiling. She now knows exactly how she feels. Caitlyn really helped her figure herself out but now she has to talk to Abby. She hoped the eldest Russo would understand where she is coming from.

With a deep breath she got off from the bed and walked out the room. It was now or never, this had to come out.


	9. She Can't Be That Stupid

**Sorry for taking awhile with the update, school got in the way as usual. Thanks for being patient and for the reviews.**

Probably you guys won't like me for what is going to happen in this chapter but it has a purpose and I promise it will get better later.

Also, I went to see Sucker Punch a few weeks back, so I decided to incorporate a couple of characters in the story, but they're kinda background characters. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and not hate me.

Alex was walking with every intention to go back to school. Her mind was still processing everything that happen that day, she was glad Mason never turned out that way.

Her feet were lightly dragged over the pavement. Even though that she wanted to go back to school, she still wanted to take her time to get there. She looked down at her right hand, the one that made contact with Shane's face. It was bruised. She wasn't surprised. She did hit him quite hard. She wondered what would have happened if Justin had never shown up in the cafeteria around that exact time. But she knew everything happen the way it should have happen.

She continued her walk and when she was about three-quarters along the way, she heard music. She could feel the vibration from underneath her feet. The music was being muffled, so obviously it was coming from a closed building. Alex began to follow the vibration because she wanted to figure out where the music was coming from.

The building wasn't much further from where she started to feel the vibration. She wanted to open the door but she didn't want to scare anybody with the blasting music. Since her curiosity got in the way, she opened the door. She slipped in the building real fast and closed the door. She observed the inside of the building and came to the conclusion that it was a dance studio. It looked empty from what she saw.

Then out of nowhere a blonde girl, who had her hair in pig tails, enter the main from somewhere else in the building. She had towel around her neck and she didn't realize that someone was in the same room as her. She closed her eyes and began to dance or just move with the music.

Alex just stood there watching the blonde dance. She was hypnotized by it. The girl's dancing seemed practically flawless, like she had done this routine many times before. The wizard took cautionary steps to get closer to the dancer but along the way her book bag had hit something. She saw the dancer come to a halt. She was definitely in trouble.

The dancer turned to face the sound and saw Alex just standing there looking scared. She did feel like she was being watched but she thought she was just being paranoid. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

For a second Alex couldn't form words not because of the girl in front of her. It was because what the girl was going to do to her for coming in without permission. "I-I just heard the music from outside." Alex took a step back but only to have the blonde to take a step forward. "Sorry." Alex quickly apologized.

"It's fine…" The blonde began to say but she didn't know the wizard's name.

"Alex. It's Alex." She introduced herself. She felt herself relax a little bit.

"Baby Doll." The girl told Alex her name. The wizard tilted her head in confusion. "It's the nickname I got from dance camp." Alex nodded her head as she understood. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Again, Alex nodded her head. Baby Doll walked closer up to Alex and took a closer observation of the young girl. "You know, you look like someone I use to know." Alex began to shift on her feet as she was being stared down by the blonde. "I'm hungry, how about you?"

Alex shook her head to the question. She realized that if she left to school now, she probably wouldn't make it in time. "But I could show you a good place to eat."

"Show the way." Alex turned on her heel and began to walk towards the door with the girl behind her. Alex did feel a little guilty that she was skipping school but it wasn't something new to her.

Baby Doll didn't bother to change from her workout clothes and she also kept the towel around her neck. She looked at the raven haired girl and noticed that the girl didn't seem to be all there. The blonde didn't want to ask any questions considering that they only knew each other for no more than ten minutes. They continued their walk in silence.

~…~

Mitchie walked down the stairs back to the substation. Her hands were shaking with nervousness. She knew that she had to do this. If she wait any longer, it could be worse. She was so occupied with the thought in her mind that she didn't realize that she was in the substation.

Abby was behind the cash register, she was on her own today and handling it quite well. The eldest Russo looked to her left and noticed that Mitchie at the bottom of the stairwell. The girl looked completely zoned out, this was the second time that Abby has caught her like this. Since it wasn't busy in the substation, she left her post to walk up to the younger girl. She placed a hand on Mitchie's shoulder and gently shook her, "Mitchie, are you okay?"

Mitchie looked up at Abby and shook her head, "There's something I want to talk to you about." Mitchie went to sit on a stool that was in front of the counter and Abby went back behind the cash register. "There's something I came to realize after a good talk with Caitlyn."

Abby was nodding her head, she was kinda mad that Mitchie went to someone else to talk but the younger girl is there now to talk to her. She was waiting patiently for the girl to continue speaking. Mitchie looked down at her fidgeting hands and so did Abby. The older girl placed a hand on Mitchie's to stop fidgeting. "Whatever it is, I think I can handle it." Abby reassured her.

Mitchie really hoped that she did. She took a deep a breath before speaking. "I think, no, I know that our relationship was created out of comfort. I've mistaken the sisterly love that we have as something more." She stopped there to see the older girl's reaction.

Surprising, Abby remain calm and a smile appeared on her face. Mitchie was slightly confused on her adopted sister's reaction. She never expected the older girl to smile when someone was breaking up with her. "You heard what I said, right?"

"Yes, and I understand. I always thought it was better for you to like someone your age." Abby said. Another thought went through her mind, something that she had suspected when she and Mitchie moved into the Russo household. "Is it Alex?" She asked softly.

Mitchie nodded her head, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?" Abby asked with a smile. Of course, she was a little hurt but she has been expecting this to happen for a week now. "As long as you're happy, I'm fine." Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. She kinda thought Abby would have reacted a little differently than she did just now. Abby looked at her adopted sister, "Were you scared to tell me?" The younger girl nodded at the question. "You shouldn't be. It's alright."

Mitchie nodded her head. "I think I'm going to take a walk." She got up from the stool and walked towards the doors of the substation.

"Be careful and don't stay out too late." Mitchie heard Abby as she walking out of the building. That's the sister that she missed and happy that she got back. She decided to wonder about Waverly and see where it gets her. She needed to explore something else other than school and the substation.

About five minutes into her walk, she felt like she was being followed but she felt scared to turn around to see who it was. She knew there would be only one person following her and now she regretted leaving the substation. Mitchie walked faster in hope of losing the person following her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her in her tracks. Judging from the firm grip, she knew it was him. He always finds her.

Mitchie slowly turned her head back to face this person. What she was expecting was an angry looking Shane but his face only held a soft expression. But her scared expression never changes. She knew that he changes his behavior in less than a second. "I have been looking for you." Mitchie didn't say anything and looked into his eyes. If she didn't, there would be consequences. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"O-Okay." Mitchie managed to get out.

~…~

Alex walked in first into the substation with Baby Doll behind her. She showed the blonde to a booth before going up to the counter where her older sister was standing. "Hey Abbs, can I get a couple of turkey subs?" She asked.

"Is it for you?" Abby asked without taking her eyes off the cash register and the paper she was holding in her hand.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Then can you give me a few minutes while I finishing tending to this table." Abby said finally looking at her younger sister.

Alex nodded and she walked back to the booth that she was sharing with the blonde. "It's going to be a few minutes." She told the girl. That sat there in awkward silence. There isn't really much to say to person she just met while she was being hypnotized by her dancing. She began to tap her fingers on the table waiting for her sister to drop off the subs that she requested. "So…" Alex began. "What do you do other than dancing?" She was trying to break the silence because it was irritating her.

"I sing a little here and there but that's pretty much it." Baby Doll answered. Everything went back to silence because neither of the two did know what to talk about.

"Sorry about the wait, here are your subs." Abby finally came by with a tray with their food. She turned on her heel and began to walk back to the counter but she was stopped.

"Blondie?" Baby Doll asked. Alex looked at the blonde confusingly and looked at the older girl who was standing still with her back facing them.

Abby turned back around to face the two sitting in the booth. "Baby Doll?" She was surprised. Nothing else was really said after that when Baby Doll jumped out of the booth and hugged Abby. "Can't…Breathe." The two girls pulled back from each other and looked at each other. "What are you doing here? That I don't want you here but─" She interrupt when a pair of lips made contact with hers and she immediately melt into it.

The blonde pulled back, "You were going to ramble." She smiled at the eldest Russo.

Alex was now beyond confused at what she just witnessed. She met this girl and somehow this girl already knew her sister well enough to kiss her in public, well, three people. It wasn't busy today. "I tend to do that from time to time." Abby said to the blonde.

"Okay." Alex said interrupting the girls' moment. "Please explain." The two girls faced Alex. "How do you two know each other?"

"We met at dance camp few years back." Abby answered. "We were the best of friends."

"And more." The blonde added.

Alex's face contorted in disgust. It was more than she needed to know about her sister. "Baby Doll, I don't think that my little sister would have wanted to know that."

"I thought that was Mitchie."

"Mitchie is my adopted sister but Alex here is my biological sister." Abby explained to the blonde.

"Oh." The blonde said in realization. There wasn't really much to say to each other, they just stood there in silence.

Abby's eyes looked around the restaurant and then it landed on Alex's hands. She saw the bruised knuckles. "Alex, what happen to your hand?"

Alex quickly pulled her hand under the table. "Nothing happen." She answered quickly. Her sister gave her a questioning look. "Really, nothing." Alex got up from the booth and took a few steps backs while hiding her right hand behind her back. "Maybe you two should sit down and catch up." The two did as they were suggested.

Alex turned around and walked towards the staircase but something had caught her eye. She looked out of the windows of the doors from where she was standing. She saw Mitchie with Shane, they were smiling. Alex felt the anger boiling inside her when saw Shane being that close to the younger girl. The last thing that she had expected to see was the shaggy hair boy to kiss the girl. That was a bullet to the heart for Alex. She sucked in a breath and held in tears that had threatened to fall.

She didn't want to move nor could she. Her eyes were glued to the couple outside the substation. _Why would she go back to someone like him?_ She thought to herself. Then Mitchie's eyes shifted to look straight into her eyes. The younger girl's eyes took in the angry expression that was on Alex's face, she knew she was in trouble. Mitchie said good bye to Shane and walked in the substation slowly.

Alex crossed her arms as the girl was approaching her. "Look, I can ex-" Mitchie began to say but she was cut off.

Alex put up her hand, "Don't bother." She glared at Mitchie to the point that girl couldn't keep eye contact. "How dare you? After what Justin and I did, how dare you?" Mitchie finally looked up at Alex. "We helped you but yet he's the one you run to?" Alex gently massaged her temples for a few seconds before letting her hands drop to her side. Unknowingly, her right hand balled up into a fist. "I can't even look at you." She said as she looked to the side. She couldn't hold it anymore, she let the tears loose.

"Alex, I-"

"Don't." Alex cut her off once again. "Don't even try to apologize to me."

Mitchie nodded and she looked down. She noticed the bruised hand but it was…..bleeding? Alex had had tightened her fist hard that her nails were piercing the skin. Mitchie was surprise that the girl didn't even notice. "Your hand." Mitchie said.

"What about it?" Alex asked coldly.

"It's bleeding."

Alex looked down at her hand. She didn't even realize that she balled it up so tight. She held up her hand and uncurled her fingers. She saw the cuts that her nails had given her. Without a word to the younger, she went upstairs to the loft. She automatically walked up to the kitchen sink and turned it on. She put the bleeding hand under the running water. She hissed in pain when it made contact with the liquid.

Then she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. It was getting louder, whoever it was, they were coming downstairs. She turned to face the person that coming closer to her. It was Justin. "How come you're home so early?" She asked him.

"Couldn't concentrate, you?" He asked.

"Got distracted." She went back to her damaged hand. It kept on bleeding but it wasn't bad. "She can't be that stupid." She whispered to herself.

Justin heard what she had said. "Who can't be that stupid?" He asked as he walked closer to Alex in the kitchen area.

"Mitchie." She answered.

"Well, if she is she wouldn't be in advance classes."

"I'm not talking about school." She saw that Justin had lean against the counter beside her and saw her hand.

"What happen? Why is it bleeding?" He asked concerned.

"You know how you get really angry, you have your hand in a fist but you don't realize how much pressure you have on your grip?" Justin nodded. "Well that was what had happen here."

"Why were you so angry?"

Alex looked up at him and answered. "Mitchie got back with him. Shane." Justin stood there in shock. Then shock turned into anger, which led him to pace in the living room with his arms crossed.

"After all we've done for her!"

"That's what I said to her." Alex said as she turned off the faucet. The bleeding had kept to a minimum.

Justin looked closely at his sister and temporarily, the anger had subsided. He saw the tear streaks on Alex's cheeks. He walked until he was beside Alex again. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. The younger sister shook head in refusal to answer the question. "Please tell me." She looked up at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. Then it clicked. "Oh, you like her." She nodded. Justin pulled her into a hug while being careful of her damaged hand. "I'm sorry." He was rubbing her back in a comforting motion while swaying side to side. He pulled away slowly and gently grabbed the bruised hand. "Let's bandaged this."

"I'll be in my room." She followed Justin up the stairs but he went to the bathroom while she went to her room. It felt like forever since she had stepped into this room. She threw herself onto her bed but she had landed on something hard. With her left hand she reaches under her body and retrieved the item. It was a cell phone. Mitchie's cell phone. Before she decided to do anything with it, it started ringing. She looked around the room in uncertainty. Then she hesitantly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"This isn't Mitchie." The person on the other side of the line said.

"No, this is Alex."

"Wait, _the_ Alex?"

Alex sat up in her bed. "I didn't know I was famous."

"No, it's just that Mitchie was talking about you earlier today."

Justin entered the room and looked confusedly at his sister. "Who are you talking to?" He mouthed. Alex shrugged her shoulders. She had yet to get the name of the person that she was talking to.

"Yeah, what about?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Well, it probably doesn't matter anymore since Mitchie's back with Shane."

"WHAT?" The girl on the other end screamed. Alex pulled the phone away from her ear.

"You know him too?" She asked as she slowly brought the phone back to her ear. She brought up her right hand to be bandaged by Justin. He had the first aid kit that he brought open on her bed.

"Of course, we use to go the same school." Then heard the girl mumbling about something and then she said. "Are you sure that they are together?"

"Pretty sure. I saw them kissing." Alex watched as Justin wrapped her hand, making sure that he was covering the cuts and the bruises. Her bruised hand told her that she defended Mitchie for nothing. It only made her even angrier at the younger girl. "It made me want to punch him again."

"Wait, you were the one who kicked Shane's ass?"

"Yeah, and my brother too." Alex now wanted to get the name of person that she was talking to. "What's your name?"

"Oh sorry, this is Caitlyn." Caitlyn answered.

"I don't mean to be rude but isn't there a reason why you called?" Alex asked. She flinched when Justin accidently touched a sore spot on her hand and quickly shot him a glare. He mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Then she turned her attention back to the person over the phone.

"Oh yeah." Caitlyn said. "Um, I was just going to surprise Mitchie and tell her that I was coming over for Spring break. But I can make it a bigger surprise just by not telling her."

"Then how are you going to get here if she doesn't know?"

"With your help." She said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Please? I will help you Mitchie."

Alex wasn't really going to consider helping Caitlyn but when the girl mentions that she would help her with Mitchie, she did. "My brother and I will pick you up at the airport. Just text me the flight info." She gave Caitlyn her number to text the details. Then soon after they had both said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Who was that?" Justin had asked Alex when she placed the phone back on the bed.

"A friend of Mitchie's. She's coming over for Spring break. She isn't too thrilled about Mitchie being back with Shane." Alex answered. "But Mitchie can't know about it, it's going to be our little surprise."


	10. Help Is On The Way

"How are we supposed to get her?" Justin asked his sister. They were still sitting on her bed in her room. He was putting the supplies back into the first aid kit.

"We could always use the cab." Alex answered. She was finally going to get some help to knock some sense into Mitchie. Just for a little bit she had lost all hope in helping the girl. She was so close. She looked down at her bandaged hand again. It didn't hurt as much anymore. As much as she hated Mitchie for going back to Shane, she wouldn't hesitant to punch him in the face again if he hurt her again.

"Should we tell Abby? She could help." Her brother suggested.

Alex looked up at her brother and then her eyes shifted to the side. "I think Abby's reaction about Shane would probably be a thousand times worse than ours. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her."

"But we could just say that we wanted to surprise Mitchie."

"And she won't suspect anything." Alex added on. "I think we should get back down to the substation."

"Why?" Justin asked confusingly.

"Because Abby is catching up friend or girlfriend, I don't know. Maybe she's not paying attention to the customers." Alex got up from the bed and Justin did too.

"You've become more responsible lately." Justin pointed out.

"That's what being depressed does to me. I just need distractions." Alex said as she was walking out of the room with her brother following behind her. They quickly walked down both sets of stairs to get to the substation. Abby and Baby Doll were still sitting in the same booth. The younger Russo girl saw two people in line in front of the cash register. "I'll get the register and you get the kitchen." She walked up behind the counter as Justin walked into the kitchen.

She took care of the two people that were standing there. Then she walks to the booth where her sister and the blonde were sitting at. They broke their attention away from each other to look at the younger girl. "Justin and I can handle it down here if you want to take her up to the loft." She told her sister. Abby nodded and gestured for the blonde to follow her.

Alex went back behind the register. Not very many people came to eat. Alex decided to sit on one the stools on the other side of the counter until another customer comes in. The bell went off, signaling someone had entered the building. Alex was about to get up from the stool until she realized who had came in.

It was Shane and followed behind him was Mason. Alex felt herself relax a little. Mason had a funny expression on his face, like he ate something sour. He walked past the shaggy hair boy and walked up to where Alex was sitting. Shane went off to sit in a booth. "What's with the face?" She asked him.

"He smelt funny." Mason answered. His face went back to normal.

"Like what?"

"Bittersweet almost, it made my nose burn." He took a seat on a stool beside her. He looked at the girl but she wasn't looking at him. Her attention was somewhere else. He took note of her expression. "What did he do?" He asked. He knew that she wouldn't stare at someone like that if she barely knew them.

"He's Mitchie's boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, and boyfriend again. Life sucks." She said as she looked at her best friend. "Justin and I defended her in school. He was abusive." She leaned back against the counter. She looked back at the boy sitting in the booth.

Shane looked around the restaurant and then his eyes landed on Alex, who was still looking at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked as crossing his arms.

"I don't know, you tell me." Alex answered. She was challenging him.

"Don't make me come over there." Shane threatened.

"And what? Beat me up? Like that went well the first time." She had to admit, she was having fun pissing the boy off.

Shane got up from the booth and stormed up to Alex. She didn't even move from her seat. He didn't scare her. From her peripheral vision, she saw that Mason's face had that funny expression on his face again. She didn't know what he smelled but all she smelt was cheap cologne. "What was that?"

"I don't know. You're the one who came up here." She said as twirl from side to side in her seat a little bit. He was getting in her face. If he was trying to be intimidating, he was doing a poor job of it. "Ooh, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. She looked at Mason. He seemed to be scared of what the boy was going to do. Then she looked back at Shane.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you."

"Then what's stopping you? Could it be the fact that you're on my family's property?" She smiled as saw Shane took a step back.

"You don't live here."

"I think I know where I live, dumbass." She got up from the stool.

"No, Mitchie lives here."

"Well, duh. She lives with my family." She walked closer to him. "Do you think Mitchie would stay with you if lay a hand on me?"

"Alex, stop." Mason said, finally getting the girl's attention. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen, away from Shane. "What were you thinking, Alex? He could hurt you." He let go of her arm and crossed his arms.

"You see that black eye?" She asked as she pointed to the shaggy hair boy. "I gave that to him, well the second time." She walked towards to the entrance of the kitchen and just look at the boy. Mason stood right behind, looking at what she was looking. "I never thought I could hate someone so much as much as I hate him right now."

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Alex and Mason just leaned forward a bit to see who was coming from upstairs. It was Mitchie. She seemed to be in a hurry. They watched her run into Shane's arms. Alex wanted to do something but she felt useless. He had the girl, he won. Just then they heard another set of footsteps and once again the two in the kitchen leaned forward. This time it was Abby. Alex quickly leaned back into place. Her older sister didn't know about Mitchie being back with Shane. She had a feeling that hell was about to break loose.

Abby stopped in her tracks when she saw the couple in each other's arms. "What is this?" She asked loudly. The couple pulled away from each other but just slightly to look at the angry girl. Abby shifted her eyes to look directly into her adopted sister's eyes. "I-I thought…what about…..you lied to me." Abby couldn't even form a proper sentence. "I can't believe you lied to me." Abby looked down and notice through her peripheral vision that Alex was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her friend.

Then Justin came back into kitchen from the lair. No one even knew that he went into the other room. He walked into a very tense environment. He lightly pushed Alex and Mason out of the way so he could walk into the dining area. Alex had already told him about Mitchie and Shane but he had to see it for himself. "If he hurts you, don't expect our help." He knew that sounded harsh and he didn't mean it. He was just angry, for him and his sisters. He walked over to the door and switched sign from open to close. "Come on guys, let's go." He said to his sisters. He began to walk to the stairs with the girls behind him.

Mason was following until he became in close distance from the couple. That smell, it was familiar. Each time he smelled it, it became more familiar. After a couple of more sniffs, it clicked. His eyes went wide and looked at Shane. This couldn't be right. It was good thing that he had stopped Alex from getting into Shane's face even more. The boy would have hurt her if she wasn't careful.

He looked to the stairs where the other three use to be. For only a split second he thought about telling them what he had just found but it was big risk. A big risk on his life. He casually walked out of the building so he wouldn't draw attention from the couple who were still standing in the substation. He needed to get away as far as possible from Shane. He needed to stay in his apartment, away from everybody. He needed to be alone for awhile.

**~…~**

"I don't think Caitlyn would like to ride in a cab that you were born in." Justin stated as they got into the cab. He rode shotgun while Alex sat in the backseat. It has been about five days since the little fight in the cafeteria at school.

"Well, we don't have to tell her." Alex said. They left early in the morning, which was something Alex was still not use to. Her eyes didn't hesitate to close when she let herself relax into the seat of the cab.

She felt like she woke up as fast as she had fallen asleep. Justin was gently shaking her, "Hey, wake up." He said softly. She groaned in response but soon after, her eyes opened. "We're here."

Alex rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She noticed that Justin had her door open, waiting for her to get out. With his help, she got out of the car. They walked through the automatic sliding doors to the baggage claim. They got there just in time to pick up Caitlyn. Alex pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and unfolded it. She held it like a sign. She didn't know what Mitchie's best friend looks like, so she had to make a sign so she could easily find the girl.

"When did you make that?" Justin asked her as he looked at the paper from the side.

"Like two seconds before we left home." Alex answered. They watched and waited patiently at the baggage claim. "Maybe we should have taken Abby with us."

"I already asked her. She wanted to keep an eye on Mitchie." Her brother answered without looking at her. After five more minutes they took a seat in the chairs that were set against the wall. Alex still kept the sign visible. "You sure she was coming today?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "I tripled checked." She rested her head on her brother's shoulder and she was about to close her eyes until she someone about her age walked towards them. She had light brown wavy hair. She only carried a couple of bags.

"Alex?" The girl questioned. Alex lifted her head from Justin's shoulder and nodded. "And you must be Justin." She stated as she pointed at the boy. He nodded also. The two Russos got from their seats and shook hands with the girl. "I guess it's time to knock some sense into Mitchie."

"You could try but I don't think you'll get through to her." Alex had told the girl. "Abby already kinda tried."

"Abby knows? Wow, I'm surprised the boy isn't dead yet." Caitlyn replied. "I guess it's time for an intervention. Is there anything else new in the situation?"

"Not that I know of, just that one of my friends thought he smelt funny. I didn't smell anything." Caitlyn snapped her head towards the girl.

"Like what? Did he say?" She quickly asked.

Alex was confused at reaction the girl had. "Um, he said it was bittersweet. It burned his nose." Caitlyn looked away and nodded her head, like she just figured out something. The wizard looked at the girl weirdly and looked at her brother. He wore the same expression.

"Is there any way I could meet him?"

"Uh, yeah, but I haven't seen him since Monday." Alex then came to realized that Mason has never gone that long without coming over. Something was wrong.

They walked to the taxi that was parked on the curb. They put Caitlyn's bags in the trunk and they got in the vehicle. They rode in silence but Alex was wondering what was going through the other girl's mind. She was confused on how the girl reacted to her response. There was something that Caitlyn wasn't telling them.

They finally arrived and their next mission was to get Caitlyn in her bedroom without Mitchie knowing that she was there. "So is there an easy way to do this?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, considering how early it is, she's probably still in bed." Alex answered. The three walked to the door that had the number 57 on it and walked right into the building. They each carried a bag up the stairs to the loft. So far they are in the clear, now they had to go up another set of stairs to get to her bedroom.

They dropped her bags right by the bedroom door after they entered. Caitlyn looked around the room, taking in every detail. "I'm totally digging the wallpaper." She walked around for couple seconds before turning to look at the siblings that were still standing by the door. "So, can we go see Mason?" Alex nodded and gestured for Caitlyn to follow her. They each both took cautionary steps down the stairs. They stopped when they some noises coming from downstairs.

Alex took a few steps down to see that Mitchie and Abby were about to eat breakfast. Abby saw her because she was facing them as Mitchie had her back to them. Alex was pointing behind her that she had Caitlyn behind her. Abby nodded and she kept Mitchie's attention on her while the two girls made down the stairs and safely made it to the other set.

"Whoa, what is this?" Caitlyn asked when they made it down the second set of stairs.

"This is my family's sub shop." Alex answered like it was no big thing. "You seemed to be fascinated by a lot of things today."

"Hey, give me a break. I've never traveled outside of Texas." She was taking in the restaurant while Alex was walking to the entrance. Caitlyn immediately began to follow the raven-haired girl. They began walking down the sidewalks. Caitlyn looked at Alex while they were walking and asked. "Are you ever scared that you would get mugged?"

Alex chuckled lightly, "I've lived here my whole life. People who know me well tend to not get in my way." Alex stopped when she was in front of an apartment building. "We're here." She told the girl beside her. She walked in through the entrance of the building with Caitlyn behind her. "I know there's an elevator somewhere." She said to herself. She searched the floor until she had found the elevator.

"We could have just taken the stairs." Caitlyn pointed out. "They were like right beside the door."

"Yeah, no. I've done enough stairs for today, I'm feeling lazy." Alex said as they entered the elevator. She pushed the number three and waited as the doors closed. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So how long have you liked her?" Caitlyn asked. The wizard quickly faces the girl with wide eyes. "Mitchie told me all about it." She saw the wizard relax just a little bit. "And I have yet to figure out why she went back to Shane when she was obviously crushing hard on you."

"S-She was crushing on me?" Alex asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, that what's makes this situation all the more confusing." There was the ding of the elevator and the doors opened. The two girls walked out. Caitlyn followed the wizard because she didn't know which apartment was Mason's.

Alex finally stopped at the last door on her right. She knocked lightly only to get no response from inside. She knocked a little harder. "Mason, I know you're in there." She said louder so the could the boy could hear her through the wooden door. There was a click from inside the apartment and the door open slightly. He still had the door chained. "Come on, Mason. Open the door."

"How do I know it's really you?" He asked.

"What do you mean if it's really me?" She was wondering what to happen to Mason that makes him question her identity.

"Where did we first kiss?" He stood there behind the door waiting for answer.

"In front of the substation, in the rain."

The door closed and then opened all the way. Mason moved to the side, letting the two girls inside the apartment. He caught a whiff of Caitlyn and he turned to Alex. "Why did you bring another wizard with you?"

Alex didn't answer his question but she asked her own to the other girl. "You're a wizard?"

"What are you talking about? Wizards don't exist." Her tone of voice was a dead giveaway. "What made him say that?"

"I'm one too." Alex looked at Mason and asked. "How did you know that she was wizard?"

"Because each supernatural being has a distinct smell to them." He answered.

"You're a wizard," Caitlyn pointed at Alex. "So that makes Abby and your brother-"

"Brothers." Alex corrected.

"What about Mitchie? Does she know?"

"Yeah, Abby told me that she was going to become some honorary wizard."

Caitlyn jaw dropped, "No way." Alex nodded to confirm that Mitchie was going to become one. Caitlyn shook her head and went back to the reason why they were there in the first place. "You say that each supernatural being had a distinct smell, what did Shane smell like?"

Mason looked at both of the girls, "I can't answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Because they might kill me if I told."

"Who?" Alex finally asked. She wanted to know who was threatening her friend so she could go kick their ass.

"Here's a little history lesson about werewolves." He began. "For many centuries werewolves have worked for demons. Demons couldn't sense or sniff out their victims, so they used us. If a werewolf were to tell the victim or someone who knew the victim, the said werewolf would be killed by that demon. My family escaped when I was barely able to retain any memory. I've seen what these demons could do."

"What about Shane?" Alex asked.

Mason sighed in defeat. "Shane is something else. He's demon, but what kind? I don't know."

"We have to figure out what he is. Mitchie is in danger as long as she's with him." Caitlyn said. "Do you have a lair that we could go to?" Alex nodded and pulled out her wand from her boot. She flashed them to the lair in the substation. "Where are the books we could look at?" Alex pointed at the shelf and walked with the girl to search through the books. Caitlyn found one that seemed just right. She placed it on the podium and started to flip through the pages. Alex stood beside her, looking at each page the best she could. "Mason, what did you say he smelt like again?"

"Bittersweet." He answered.

"Bittersweet." Caitlyn said to herself over and over again as she continued to flip through the pages. Then she stopped. "Oh no." She said as slowly lifted her head.

"_Oh no_ what?"


	11. A Feud Amongst Friends

**Thanks you guys for the reviews, they really mean a lot. Within this chapter you will be able to learn more about Mitchie. Hope you guys like it.**

"_Oh no_ what?" Alex asked. She was scared of what Caitlyn had found out about Shane.

"H-He's an incubus." Caitlyn said in disbelief. She closed the book and went to sit on the small couch. Alex followed and sat beside her while Mason just stood by them.

"Incu-what?"

"Um, have you ever watched_ Jennifer's Body_?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Alex was a little confused on where this was going.

"He's like the male version of Jennifer."

Alex shot up from her seat and faced Caitlyn. "He's going to eat Mitchie?"

Caitlyn stood up slowly. "No, maybe I used the wrong example." She tapped on her chin as she tried to figure out a better example. "Have you ever seen the show _Charmed_?"

"Yeah." Alex said as she crossed her arms. "Which episode?" Alex liked the show a lot, it was accurate in the magic.

"The one when Prue turns into a guy." Alex nodded for her to continue. "Well, demon we are facing is quite similar to the demon they faced on that episode but I don't think Shane's going to kill her."

"Why not? Is that what demons do?"

"Not this particular demon. Incubi don't pick out their own targets, they are given targets. And I think I just figure out why he's after Mitchie." Caitlyn walked back to the podium and opened the book back up. She went back to the page that had all the information on the demon. She scanned it until she found something that confirmed her theory. She looked up at Alex. "He plans to make her evil."

"Why?" Alex said as she walked in front of the podium.

"The window of opportunity, the window that-"

"Stays open for 48 hours, I know. But what does that have to do with Mitchie?"

"You said that Mitchie was going to become an honorary wizard, she'll be new to using magic."

"So the sooner he gets to her, the easier it is going to be. How do we kill him?" Alex asked as she was figuring out Shane's plan.

"The same way they killed the demon on the show, set them on fire."

"Easy enough. We should tell Abby ." Alex said as she walking out of the lair with the girl behind her. Mason decided to stay behind, he didn't want to risk exposing himself to Shane.

They were just about to make it the stairs when they were stopped by a familiar voice. "Caitlyn?" The two girls turned to face a very confused Mitchie. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?" Caitlyn shrugged.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not that long." Caitlyn looked back at Alex, who was looking anywhere but Mitchie. "So I heard that you're back with Shane." Mitchie looked down to avoid eye contact with her best friend. "After all he did to you, I just don't get it." Of course she gets it, but she doesn't want to blow her and Alex's cover about the whole demon thing.

"I love him and he loves me."Alex scoffed when Mitchie had said. The younger girl turned her attention to the raven haired girl.

Alex looked at Mitchie, surprised that the girl was actually looking at her. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just the girl you ignored for a week."

"Alex-" Mitchie began but she was cut off.

Alex raised her hand to tell her to stop talking to her, "I'll be right back, Cait." Alex turned on her heels and walked up the stairs that led to her loft.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, "So why are you here?"

"Can't a best friend come over to visit?" She asked innocently.

"Not without calling."

"But it was a surprise." She told the girl. "Alex and Justin helped me get here. And hearing about you getting back with Shane, I definitely needed to come."

"What do you have against Shane?" Mitchie asked as she crossed her arms.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "Are you seriously asking me that question? I thought it was blatantly obvious."

"He's changed." She defended the boy.

"No one can change that quickly, not him at least."

"He said he'll change because he says he loves me."

"No, Mitchie, you'll change because you think you love him." Caitlyn countered. She knew it was the truth but she couldn't tell the girl why it was true. "You let him fool you the first time, do you honestly like the humiliation?"

"Stop it, Caitlyn!" She yelled. "Just stop it." She said a little quieter. "You don't know him like I do."

"No, but I have seen what he has done to you." Realizing that there was no winning this, she shook her head. "You know what, I give." She took a few steps back. "When Mitchie gets back, tell her that I miss her because I don't know who you are." She took another step back before turning around and heading up the stairs. She stopped when she saw Alex standing at the top of the stairs. "I thought you talking to Abby right about now."

"I was but I heard you talking to Mitchie." Alex explained to the girl. "Why did you argue with her if you know why she's like that?"

"I can't act like I'm okay with it because she would think something's up if I didn't fight with her."

Alex nodded knowing it was a logical explanation. She began to walk to the loft with Caitlyn following behind her. They walked in and they saw Abby still in her pajamas, eating cereal in the kitchen area. "Hey Abby."

"Hey guys." Abby responded with her mouth full. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, Caitlyn's a wizard though."

Abby looked at the girls, "I think I always knew, you did seem kinda secretive." She walked to the living room area and took a seat on the couch.

"And Shane is an incubus." Alex finished off.

Abby did a spit take with her cereal when she heard the last thing that Alex had said. She looked up at her younger sister. "You're joking, right?" Alex shook her head. Abby stood up from her seat and set the bowl of cereal on the coffee table. She walked to the kitchen. "Where are the matches?" She asked as she searches the drawers.

"Abby, you have a wand." Alex reminded her sister.

Abby stopped searching the kitchen and turned back to the girls. "Oh right. I sometimes forget that I'm a wizard." She plopped herself onto the couch. "I should've expected this to happen."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"There's more to Mitchie than any of you know." She got up from the couch once again and headed towards the stairs. The two girls immediately follow the older girl. "I'm gonna show you guys something." She continued her way down to the basement. "Watch your head."

"Wh-" Caitlyn was about to ask but she hit her head on the pipe first. Alex covered her mouth so a laugh wouldn't escape from her mouth. Caitlyn walked down the last few steps rubbing her forehead. "Couldn't I have gotten the warning in advance?"

"You did, sorry if it wasn't much time for you." Abby said as she walked to the other side of her bed. She got down on all fours. Her hand was reaching under the bed in search for something. The two girls walked from the stair case to where Abby was. She pulled out a suitcase that looked like it was government issued. She placed the suitcase on the bed.

"What do you have in there?" Alex asked. Judging from the type of suitcase it was, she was kinda scared to find out.

"It's nothing that could potentially harm you." She told her sister. She stood up from the floor and entered some code to gain access in the suitcase. It popped open slightly and Abby opened it all the way. Inside of it, there were files stacked neatly on top of each other and next to it, there was a vial full of something the two girls couldn't make out. The vial was secured in placed, so that if the suitcase was dropped, it would not break.

"What's in the vial?" Alex asked.

"I will explain that to you after I tell you guys something." She lifted the files out of the suitcase and placed them on the bed. She took the first file of the stack and opened it. "Connie Torres, wife of Steve Torres. Ran a catering business." She gave that file for Alex to look at. She picked up the second file in the stack and opened it. "Connie Torres, high level demon. Most wanted in the wizard world." She handed that file to Caitlyn. "It reads the same for Steve Torres, but his human profession was running a hardware shop."

"These are Mitchie parents?" Alex asked. Her sister nodded and handed them the next two files holding information of Steve's human and supernatural background. "Does this make Mitchie a demon also?"

"Not really." Abby picked up the next file in the stack and opened it. "Christopher O'Shea, single. He runs charities all over the nation."

"What's he got to do with this?" Caitlyn asked.

Abby turned back to the suitcase and pulled out a laminated paper. She handed that to Caitlyn. "Now tell me what you see."

"It's Mitchie's birth certificate." Caitlyn answered. She continued to scan the legal document. "Christopher O'Shea is listed as the birth father."

"And I was doing this for fun, but I searched his name in the Worldwide Wiz Web. I was surprised that I got a hit on him." She pulled another file from the stack. "It turns out that he was going to be an honorary wizard."

"What do you mean _was_?" Alex asked.

"When Connie Torres conceived Mitchie, it ruined any chance of him becoming a wizard."

"So, do you think he had idea that she was a demon?"

"I don't know."

"What about Mitchie, does this mean that she's half demon?" Caitlyn asked.

"Which leads back to the vial." Abby pointed to the secure object. The girls placed the files back on the bed and looked at the vial. "The vial holds Mitchie's demonic powers. She has been completely human for five years now."

"Does she know about this?" Abby shook her head. "Why is the vial so small though?"

"Because I extracted it before she could fully mature. I didn't want her to know about this, that's why I kept this hidden. I don't know how she would react if she found out. She would have blamed herself for the abuse."

"Why was she abused?" Alex asked.

"You guys ask so many questions but I don't know the real reason behind it. I have theory though." She stacking the files neatly back into the suitcase. "Judging by the goodness of her biological father, Mitchie was too nice for her own good. Her mother and step-father didn't like that, hence the abuse." She closed the case and turned to face the girls. "I think that's why Mitchie was abused by Shane, that and stood up against him. So don't get mad Mitchie, she's with him against her own will, whether she knows it or not. Because here's a little fact, I may have extracted the powers but I couldn't extract any of her mother traits."

"Meaning?"

"Mitchie still has the vulnerability to become evil." She placed case back under the bed. "You can't tell Mitchie about it because if this gets out, she would never become a wizard."

"We can do that but what about Shane?"

"We have to distract her long enough to get her away from Shane so I can set him on fire."

"What will be the distraction?" Abby looked at Alex intently. "What?" She shifted uncomfortably under the stare.

"You. You will be the distraction."

"Me?" Alex pointed at herself. "Why me?"

"Because Mitchie still really likes you, nothing could change that. Use that in your advantage, it could break whatever control he has on her."

"What do we do now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Go back up to the substation and pretend this conversation never happened."

The two girls nodded and proceed to leave the room. The new information did bother them a bit. When they entered the substation, they weren't surprise to that Shane was sitting in the booth with Mitchie. "I'll start distracting when she is not with him."

"When will that be?" Caitlyn asked.

"Right now." Before she could take a step, Caitlyn stopped her. Alex turned to look at the girl. "What is it?"

"You can't just randomly flirt with her if she thinks you're mad at her."

"What do you want me to do? Apologize?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Yeah."

"That was a rhetorical question. Alex Russo doesn't apologize." She looked back at the couple sitting in the booth.

"Well, Alex needs to and she needs to stop talking about herself in the third person."

"I can't apologize without stuttering."

"Good, it'll make it look more sincere. Now go." Caitlyn gave Alex a small push to get her going.

Alex walked slowly to the table. She was already getting a glare from Shane and she gave him one right back. Mitchie turned her head to look at Alex. She was surprise that the girl was coming over to talk to her. "Mitchie, can I talk to you?"

Mitchie nodded and turned back to Shane, "I'll be right back." She got up from the booth and followed Alex to the kitchen. "What do you want to talk about?"

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I'm s-s-s-" Alex was having trouble saying the last word. She brought up a hand to her face out of frustration.

Mitchie noticed how difficult for the girl to say that one word, so she decided to it for her. "Sorry?" Alex nodded. "For what?"

"Getting mad at you for going back to Shane." Alex said as she lowered her head and crossed her arms.

"But why?" Mitchie asked curiously.

Alex lifted her head just a little bit. "Because I thought you would give me a chance if things didn't work out with Abby."

"I like you Alex, but I-" Mitchie began to say but was cut off.

"Love him. I know and I shouldn't get in the way of that." She smiled sadly. "If you're happy with him, I'm okay." This was hard for her. She couldn't stand to see Mitchie to be with that boy. "I'm just gonna go." She pointed at the kitchen entrance. Mitchie nodded and Alex left the kitchen. She walked back to where Caitlyn was still standing.

"How did it go?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hard." Alex brought her arms up as if she was giving herself a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Alex turned back to look at Mitchie, "Let's just kill that bastard. I'm tired of all this." She walked up the stairs with Caitlyn following behind her.

**~…~**

"You should go talk to her already." Caitlyn was telling Alex. She was sitting on a stool in front of the counter. "The sooner you talk to her the sooner we can kill Shane and enjoy every second of it.

Alex was manning the cash register while Justin was in the kitchen. They have yet to tell him what was going on. Alex has been meaning to tell him but she just forgets. "But it's like I don't how to flirt anymore. I'm scared to just go up to her."

"It's Mitchie, you shouldn't be scared. Just be yourself."

"But what if he walks in?"

"I'll take care of him, now go talk to her."

Alex walked away from the cash register to walk to Mitchie, who was just finishing taking orders from a table. "Let me get that for you." Alex said as she took a tray from Mitchie's hand.

Mitchie forgot that she was carrying a tray in her hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alex said as she walked back into the kitchen with tray.

Mitchie walked up beside Caitlyn. "She has been so nice lately. I don't get why."

"Me neither." Caitlyn lied. "Maybe she's just making up for all the time that she was mad at you."

"She doesn't have to. She had the right to be mad at me."

Caitlyn wanted so badly to tell Mitchie about Shane but knew she couldn't. Within one day she couldn't count how many time she almost slipped to her best friend. "We're just looking out for you, you know that right?" Mitchie nodded. "Good, because if he hurts you, he's going to have to face us."

"I know, Cait, but you have to trust me on this. I can handle myself."

Caitlyn wanted to believe her but had to play along, so she nodded. "So what about Alex? She still likes you, it's not going to be easy for her to get over you."

"But she knows that I'm not interested, at least not anymore."

"That's a lie and you know it." Caitlyn said as she got up from her seat.

"No it isn't." Mitchie defended herself.

"That isn't what you told me on the phone, quit lying to me." Then within a second, she felt on sting on her cheek and she realized that Mitchie slapped her. "Oh it's on." She jumped on Mitchie, causing the both of them to hit the ground.

They were both trying to get hits in but succeeded in getting a few. The whole restaurant was watching the two go at it on the floor. Caitlyn had Mitchie pinned to the ground and Mitchie was trying with all the strength that she had to push Caitlyn off of her.

Justin and Alex came out from the kitchen to witness the fight. "Pull Caitlyn off, I'll get Mitchie." Alex told her brother. Justin struggled to pull Caitlyn off but he did manage it. Alex helped Mitchie to sit up.

Mitchie had busted lip while Caitlyn had couple of scratches on her face. Without another word, Alex helped Mitchie up off the floor and led the girl to her bedroom. Then she went to bathroom to grab a damp cloth and went back to her room.

Alex sat down next to Mitchie on her bed and she began to clean the small amount of blood that was on her lip. "Are you okay?" She asked as she placed the damp cloth on her night stand. It was stupid question to ask but she felt like it was necessary. The younger girl shook her head. "What started it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mitchie answered.

"You gonna have to because you can't lose your best friend." Alex was trying to reason with her. "Please?"

Mitchie sighed, "It was about you."

"Oh." The wizard looked away. "What about me?"

Mitchie felt nervous on her answer because she knew it was going to hurt the girl. "She didn't believe me when I told her that I wasn't…..interested in you."

"Oh." Alex said again. She quickly wiped a tear the almost trailed down her cheek. As much as it wasn't true, it stung quite a bit. Alex got up from her bed and walked to her window. She looked at the city people walking around. She felt a presence behind her. She turned just a little bit just to see Mitchie standing behind her.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"You don't have to apologize for something you don't have control over." She turned to full face the girl. "But tell me, is it actually true?" She looked directly into the girl's eyes as she waited for an answer, but what she got as an answer wasn't what she expected.


	12. The SetUp

She felt lips against her own and of course, hers were moving with them. Then she gently pushed back the younger girl and looked her in the eyes. "I thought you weren't interested in me."

"I lied." Mitchie simply stated. She walked toward the front of the bed and Alex took this time to walk away from the window. "I guess it's true when he's not around, I don't know. It's like he has this hold on me."

"It's funny that you said that, because he's not what you think he is." Alex said as she got closer to the younger girl.

"Really, who do you think he is?"

Just before Alex could answer that question, an out-of-breath Caitlyn appears at her doorway. "Alex, stop. It's a trap."

Alex walks up to the girl standing in her doorway. "Caitlyn, what are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her question, she raised her right hand to point at Mitchie. Alex turned around to face the girl. The girl who stood in front of them was grinning evilly. "That's what I'm talking about."

The girl that was once Mitchie had slowly shifted what it appears to be a boy. The two girls stood back as the person was still taking its form. Both looked frightened as the form finished. It appeared to be a smug looking Shane.

Caitlyn and Alex ran down the stairs back to the substation, nearly bumping into Abby and Justin. The girls knew that Shane took his time following them, giving him the element of surprise. They took a look around the substation and noticed that it was empty. The shades and blinds were closed. "When Justin told me that Caitlyn got into a fight with Mitchie, I got a little suspicious because Mitchie's sleeping right now. I got everyone to leave with a promise of free food."

"Glad you got the place to empty out, but Dad's not gonna like that you gave away free food." Alex told her sister. "Okay, there's four of us and one of him, I think we can take him." Alex pulled her wand out of her boot while the others got their wands out. There was something that Alex didn't tell the others, she believed that Shane wasn't coming at them alone. He was going to have some company, she had a good idea on who he was going to bring.

The group went back to back so they all had sides to keep look out. Before they could who appeared in front of them they heard wind being blown through. Judging on how big the wind sounded, Alex knew she was right, he was bringing some company.

Behind Shane there was a woman and a man, who both look like they were in their late thirties. The group faced the three demons in front of them. The girls automatically knew who they were while Justin was still in the blue. "I knew they were coming." She whispered to herself, but apparently the others heard because she noticed them looking at her.

"Who are _they_?" Justin asked as looked at his sister.

"Mitchie's parents." Alex answered.

"They're demons?" He asked, saying that he was shocked was an understatement.

"Yes Justin, they are demons." She annoyingly answered him. "Now be quiet, I want to hear what they have to say."

Shane took a few steps forward towards the group with a smug grin. "You actually fell for that, you're really are a stupid wizard."

Alex knew she couldn't hold her serious face and began to laugh. "You think I'm stupid?" She continued to laugh as sat herself down on a stool. "I knew it was you the whole time and you call me stupid." She twirled from side to side on the stool. "It brings me joy when I mess with you. And before you say something, I did expect you to bring them with you. I mean, how did you find Mitchie?"

"Where are you getting at Alex?" Abby asked.

"He was going to find Mitchie no matter where you guys moved to. He got these idiots to donate blood so they could track her, they didn't even know what she looked like. What kind of parents are you?" She asked jokingly. "Oh wait, you're not her father." She said to the older demon. She was getting slightly worried that weren't doing anything to them. "You know it was stupid thing to do, bringing her parents here. They're not exactly the kind of people she would run to."

"She's going to come with me anyways because she loves me." Shane said to her.

"Dude, it doesn't count when you're an incubus. Any girl would fall in love with you. Anyway, Mitchie is fair game. It's not exactly up to us who she goes with."

"Alex, of course it's up to us, we have to kill him and she'll live safely with us." Abby argued.

"But if we kill him while she thinks she still loves him, she's going to resent us for the rest of our lives. I say let her choose." Alex leaned back against the counter with her elbows resting on top of it.

"Alex-" Abby began to say but she was cut off but Caitlyn.

"She's right-"

"Of course I'm right." Caitlyn shot her a glare. Alex mumbled, "Sorry."

"Anyways," Caitlyn began again without interruption. "It's Mitchie's choice, not ours. All we can do is persuade her that our side is better."

"How?" Alex asked. "It's like not we could say 'Come to our side because we have cookies.' They offer hot guys."

It was Justin's turn to glare at his sister. "You're not helping, Alex."

"I was just saying." Alex began. "I want her on our side as much as you guys."

Everyone went silent when they heard shuffling feet heading their way. They all turned their attention to a very sleepy looking Mitchie. "What's going on in here?" She looked at each individual until her eyes landed on the very people who had hurt her in the past. She began to get scared and went to shield herself behind Abby.

"Dude, I told you it was stupid to bring the 'rents." Alex told the young demon.

"Why are they here?" Mitchie asked as her voice cracked. She felt like she was reliving the past when saw her parents. Her head was against Abby's back and she clutching on the girl's shirt.

"They want to take you back." Abby answered back.

"But I don't want to go back with them."

"Tell them that, Mitchie. They would go away if you do." She told the girl but she felt the girl shake her head. "I swear Mitchie, it's that easy."

"I-I'm scared."

"Don't be." It was Shane who spoke up. "They're not here to hurt you. They want to apologize." Mitchie peeked a little over Abby's shoulder to look at the boy.

"What a load of bull." Alex said from the back. "I didn't think that demons were capable of apologizing."

"D-Demons?" Mitchie asked as she looked at Alex, who nodded to answer her question. "Does that make me-" Mitchie began to ask but was cut off.

"No, Mitchie, you're not a demon." Abby answered her younger adopted sister.

"You hear that, demons?" Alex began to say. "I don't know what he told you," She told the older demons while pointing at Shane. "But she ain't a demon. Yes, he wants her evil just like you but she won't be a demon. She would be a wizard."

"Of course she would be a demon. It's in her blood." The demon mother stated.

"No, it isn't. I made sure of that five years ago." Abby told them. "She deserved a normal life, not the hell you put her through. She's completely human."

The older demon man grabbed Shane by the back of his shirt, "You told us that she going to be one of us." With the strength that he had, he lifted Shane of the ground. "You lied to us."

"No, I didn't." Shane defended himself. "She is going to be one of us."

"But not the way we had expected her to be."

"This is good." Caitlyn whispered to Abby. "They're fighting among themselves."

"It's like they're doing the work for us. Alex knew she was doing all along." Abby whispered back. "I just hope they kill him." They continued to watch the demons fight amongst themselves.

"Abby, why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie asked, she was still holding onto the older girl.

"I didn't want you to be scared of who you were. You were better off not knowing." Abby answered the younger girl.

Alex slowly got of the stool and walked towards her sister, making sure she wasn't going to grab the attention of the bickering demons. She whispered, "Do you want me to get Mitchie out of the room while you guys take care of them?" Alex saw that Abby had nodded her head. Alex gently grabbed Mitchie's hand and slowly guided to the lair. The two girls successfully made it into the lair. The wizard turned to face the girl whose hand that she still held. "Are you okay?"

Mitchie pulled hand out of Alex's grasp, "I think that's kinda stupid question to ask right now." Her voice was still shaky from the encounter in the substation. "But to answer your question: No, I am not okay." She crossed her arms. "I just found out that my parents and Shane are demons. I'm not in the vicinity of being okay."

Alex rocked back and forth on her feet, "Does it make you feel better to know that isn't your real dad?" She was hoping to calm Mitchie down just a little but the girl just looked at her confused. "Your real dad is human, not that douche bag back there."

Mitchie walked in further into the lair with Alex behind her, "What does my real dad do?" The two girls sat down on the small couch.

"All I know is that he runs charities all over the country." Alex answered.

"Do you think he knows that I exist?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't think so, if he did, he wouldn't have become an honorary wizard and you wouldn't be here." The wizard turned in her seat to face the girl. "I don't even think he knew your mother is a demon. My guess is that she was trying to do the same thing that Shane is doing to you."

"Turn me evil?" Mitchie asked. The wizard nodded her head. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since yesterday, just a little bit after Caitlyn got in." Alex answered. "If you're wondering why I didn't tell you, it's because I thought you wouldn't believe me. You would have probably thought-"

"You were trying to us break up?" Mitchie finished the girl's sentence. "Yeah, I probably would have thought that too. Good thing you waited for me to see it myself." The brunette slouched more into the couch. "But I wished that Abby would have told me sooner." Alex reached out with her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Why are so good to me after what happened?"

"Because Mitchie, I care about you." Alex replied as her rested on the girl's cheek. "Yeah, I was mad but that would not make me stop caring."

Mitchie sat up and turned to face Alex while the girl's hand rested on her cheek. "Really?" She looked into the wizard's eyes as she waited for an answer. Alex just brought up her other hand to rest on Mitchie's other cheek. The girl knew where this was going and she slowly leaned in as the wizard was doing the same.

Just before they could meet up halfway, the door to the lair flew open. The girls pulled away from each other to see who was coming into the room. Justin ran into the room with cuts on his hands and face. "It didn't go as we thought it was, they're fighting us now. We need your help."

Alex nodded at her brother and got up from the couch. She looked at Mitchie, "You're going to be safe in here. I'll be right back." She began to walk away but she was stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to look at the girl sitting on the couch. Before she could even think to ask anything, Mitchie got up from the couch and pulled her into a kiss. _Finally._ Alex thought to herself. The two girls slowly pulled away. Before Alex could even respond, she was being pulled out of the lair by her brother.

"I'm happy that you guys had your first kiss and all, but we have something more important." Justin said walked back into the substation. Sparks and balls of fire were being throughout the restaurant. Some of the furniture was destroyed beyond compare. Justin had pulled his sister down with him to hide behind the counter. Caitlyn and Abby were already sitting behind the counter, occasionally getting up firing their wands. "So, what's the plan?" He asked his younger sister.

She began to think, she was really banking on the demons to kill each other. Then she whispered to them, "Two of us could deflect their attacks while the other two keep attacking them."

"Which two would be deflecting their attacks?"

"Caitlyn and I, you guys are much higher level than we are, it would be better to have you attacking them." She told her brother and her sister. "Caitlyn you get the right side while I get the left and when I say go, go." Everyone got into their positions, Justin and Abby stayed in the center. Alex wanted this to be just right, no flaws what so ever. She closed her eyes, just listening to the fire balls that kept flying by. If she timed it just right, they could easily dodge them and attack with ease. "Go!"

They each popped out from the positions. Caitlyn and Alex deflected the fire ball that were coming at them as fast as they could. It was difficult for the two eldest Russo's to get their attacks because the demons attacks were coming in faster than they could think. But then out of nowhere Shane has burst into flames. Everyone in the room had stopped their fighting to watch the boy burn. The wizards were looking at each, silently asking if any of them did it. They each shook their heads.

Shane was screaming in pain but that only lasted for a couple of seconds before he combusted, only leaving a pile of ashes on the floor. The remaining demons were getting ready attack but before they could even make a move on the wizards, the male demon also combusted, sending the last demon being thrown a few feet from where she was standing.

The four wizards followed the path where they saw the attack come from. By the staircase was a man who was about in his early-thirties. "Is that who I think it is?" Alex asked the others.

"I think so."


	13. I Have Her And Now I Don't

**I know it's not much, but it's a update.**

"Did you guys have any contact with him?" Abby asked the girls, who shook their heads.

The man finally turned his attention to the younger wizards. "Which one of you is Mitchie?" He asked softly.

"Actually, she is somewhere else. I'll take you to her." Alex offered. "You guys can handle her?" The other three wizards nodded their heads. Alex led the man back into the lair where the brunette still was. Mitchie immediately got off the couch when she saw Alex walk through the door but refrained from doing anything else when she saw a man standing behind the wizard. "Mitchie, there is someone I would like for you to meet." Alex gestured for the man to come forward. "Mitchie, this is your dad, your real dad."

The father and the daughter were just looking at each other and then they were taking small steps towards each other. While the man kept the same pace, Mitchie's pace had gotten faster. The two had welcomed each other in open arms. Mitchie had buried her face into her father's chest. The man began to rub her back in a comforting motion. "Everything's going to be okay."

Alex left the two in the lair while she joined the other three wizards in the subshop. Mitchie's mother was on the floor looking at them with a face that was suppose to frighten them but it had not effect on them. "Have you decided on what you wanted to do with her?" Alex asked her sister.

Abby looked at her sister with a tired look and nodded. "She doesn't deserve to die, she deserves to rot in prison." She turn back to look at Mitchie's mother. "I already called the wizard police. They should be on their way."

"You guys should go to the lair, I can handle her."

"Are you sure?" Alex nodded. Abby, Justin and Caitlyn walked to the lair.

Alex walked over to the woman that was on the floor and kneeled down in front of her. "You know, that the only good thing that you did in this world was that you had Mitchie."

"I regret having that goody-little-two-shoes. She really is a disappointment to me."

"Well, we see her as prize to have here. I only feel sorry for you because you missed out on beautiful girl." Alex got up from the floor and turned her back for a split second before being tackled on the floor. She only had enough room to turn on her back and face the woman. She was struggling underneath the weight but she couldn't break free.

The demon put her hands around Alex's neck. The wizard begin to feel the hands heat up on her neck. She was trying to pry the hands off her neck. She felt herself losing oxygen because the demon had a tight grip.

The hands around her neck went from warm to burning her neck. She gave up trying to pry the hands off her neck because she kept burning her own hands and the lack off oxygen. She even heard her own skin burning underneath the demons hands. With what little breath she had, she let out a scream before she saw darkness.

**~...~**

When Alex woke up she found herself in her room. She noticed that Mitchie was sitting on the bed beside her. Her neck was still stinging from the burn. Alex reached with her hand to touch her neck but Mitchie stopped her. "Don't touch it, you'll make it worse." Mitchie had a bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand along with a bag of cottons balls in her lap. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to sting a lot." She open the bottle and put some alcohol on the cotton ball. As gently as she could she began to rub the alcohol on the wizard's neck. Alex immediate reaction was hissing on the contact.

"That really does hurt." Alex said hoarsely.

"It's best that you don't talk, your throat is in a lot of pain as it is." Mitchie kept repeating her actions with the alcohol and the cotton balls. "Abby killed her, there was no other way to stop her. We thought the worst when we saw you unconscious on the floor."

Alex gave her apologetic look. "It's fine, you're fine now. Well, except for the burn on your neck. If it it any worse, we probably had to take you to the hospital and think of some crazy made up story on how you got it."

"Mitchie-" Alex began to say but she was stopped when Mitchie placed her finger the wizard's lips.

"Shhh." She removed her finger and she closed the bottle. She set down the items on the floor by the bed. "I told you, you'll make it worse and then I won't be able to hear your beautiful voice." She gently smiled at the wizard.

Mitchie caressed her hand along Alex's cheek. The wizard's eyes closed on contact, she immediately forgot about the pain in her neck. She felt the bed shift underneath her and she knew the girl was coming closer to her face. Then she felt the warm breath on her lips before it came into contact.

Their lips were moving in sync but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Mitchie pulled away from Alex and looked at the doorway.

Abby was standing awkwardly at the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?" Mitchie shook her head. Abby walked in the room. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine, she would answer herself but I told her not to use her voice." Mitchie answered.

Abby nodded and asked, "Can I speak to her alone?" Mitchie nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the sisters alone. Abby took Mitchie's spot on the bed. "Look, I know you really like her." She said with a smile on her face but then it got serious. "But you can't have her."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wh-"

"Don't waste your breath arguing with me, it's pointless to do so." Abby got up from the bed. "You're allowed this one day with her because of your wound but from there on keep your distance or else. Don't use magic against me, I'm way more advance than you are." Then Abby walked out of the room.

Alex was surprise that she had that one-sided conversation with her sister. _You would think that after planning and succeeding on killing the demon boyfriend and parents, she would want me by her side all the time._ Alex thought to herself. Then she realized that her sister might still have feelings for Mitchie.

Mitchie walked back into the room, "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, nothing important." Alex lied to the girl. She didn't want to worry the girl.

"You didn't have to answer. Your voice remember?" Mitchie reminded the wizard. "Since you have to stay in bed today, you want to watch a movie?" Alex nodded.

Mitchie went to pick a movie from the shelf and placed it in the DVD player. Then made her way back to the bed on the other side so she lay down by the wizard and cuddled up to the girl.

Alex looked down the best she could at the girl. She wanted to go against her sister but she didn't want to risk anything happening to Mitchie. She finally had the girl for herself then it was all taken away by a threat by her sister. She was going to enjoy every single second of that day. She didn't know if or when this was going to happen again.


	14. That's Just Great

Alex woke up without Mitchie by her side. The two had fallen asleep during the movie from last night. The wizard had saw that her tv was still on but didn't bother getting up from her bed because she was still sore from the day before.

Alex heard footsteps coming towards her room. She turn her head slowly so she could face the doorway. Justin had opened the door and entered the room. He had vial of some sort in his hand. He walked closer to her bed. "I've been up all night brewing this." He said referring to the contents inside the vial. "It should heal that up immediately without scars."

He opened the vial and held it above Alex's neck. He let a few drops fall from the vial and onto the wound. He closed the vial. "Give it a couple of minutes before it heals completely." Justin walked out of the room, leaving Alex by herself again.

Alex laid there on her bed for about five minutes before getting up. She walked to her mirror and she noticed that the burn on her had quickly disappear. Then she decided to take a shower.

When she was done she went back to her room and got dressed. She grabbed her phone and wallet. She walked downstairs to see her younger brother watching tv, Abby and Mitchie talking in the kitchen, and she saw Justin barely entering the loft.

She walked to the front door and she heard Mitchie, "Hey Alex." The wizard only turned slightly to face brunette. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Harper's." Alex answered as she opened the front door and walked out. She hated leaving the girl like that after what happened yesterday.

She made it outside and began to make her way to friend's house. She couldn't believe that she made it this far only to be pushed back by her sister. Mitchie was so close to being hers. What had bothered her is how Abby changed. Alex knew that she didn't know her sister for very long but she knew her sister wouldn't get in the way, it was unlike Abby, as far as she knew.

Then Alex had hunch, now all the she needed was to prove her theory right. Her sister was giving her the same feeling that Shane did when he was still around.

She turned on her heels and walked back to her house. When she entered, she walked straight to the basement. Alex took a quick look around to make sure that her sister wasn't in the room.

Then she proceeded to enter the room and made her way towards Abby's bed. She got down on all fours and looked under the bed for the briefcase. She pulled it out, placed it on the bed, and got up from the floor. Now for for the difficult part, figuring out the passcode to open the case. She thought about using her wand to open it but her sister would know that the case was tampered with.

Alex thought really hard to figure out what the passcode was. It would be easier if she knew the girl for her whole life. The only that she knew of her sister is that Abby had created a lot of spells. Then it hit her, it was so painfully obvious and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"Spells, duh." She said to herself. She thought her sister would have created a passcode a little bit more complicated but she guessed her sister would have wanted people to think that. She entered the passcode and the case popped open.

Alex opened the case all the way to reveal the contents within. The files where they are suppose to be and then she looked at the vial that was suppose to hold Mitchie's demonic powers. Alex pulled the vial out of the cushion that was securing it. She took a really good look at it and noticed that it was empty.

Alex knew that this wasn't a good sign. So she immediately put back the case under the bed but she still had the vial in her hand. Then she flashed herself to Harper's house. "Whoa, Alex. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harper said. "Alex, what if my parents were here?"

"Are they?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"They could have been."

"Anyways, where's Caitlyn?" Alex asked so she could get her friend from getting after her for flashing in.

"In my room." The red head replied.

"Thanks for letting her stay here. We were bit crowded over there."

"It's no problem."

Alex made her way to the bedroom where Caitlyn would be. The girl was sitting on the bed listening to her iPod. She walked towards the bed and pulled the headphones from the girl's ears. "Hey, I was listening to that!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Alex ignored what the girl said and told her. "We have a problem." She tossed the vial to the girl to catch.

"An empty vial? That's the problem?" She asked confusedly.

"Yes, it is." Alex sat on the bed beside the girl. Harper was standing at the doorway. "Do you remember this vial?"

Caitlyn gave the vial a good look, "The vial I remember seeing last was the vial from Abby's-" She didn't finish her sentence because it finally clicked in her head. She looked scared as she looked at the vial again. "It's the same one, isn't it?" Alex nodded her head.

"Alex, why is the empty vial a problem?" Harper hesitantly asked.

"Because it used to hold Mitchie's demonic powers." Alex answered.

"But wait, how did you open the case? I thought Abby made the code difficult so no one could open it." Caitlyn said.

"That's what I thought too. Then I thought she would want for people to think it was difficult so we wouldn't look for the obvious." Alex replied.

"So what made you think to grab the vial?"

"Last night when I woke up from being attacked, Abby walked in on us kissing. Then she wanted to talk to me alone, so Mitchie walked out of my room. And the next thing I know, Abby is telling me to stay away from her." Alex laid down on the bed. "But I guess it was the way she looked at me when she said it and how she said it. Almost frightening. So to insure my safety and Mitchie's, I'm going to keep my distance until we figure out what to do."

"Alex, how long has Mitchie been a demon?" Harper asked.

"Only up until she was twelve, then Abby extracted the powers to put in that vial." Alex answered while she pointed to the vial in Caitlyn's hands. "Shall we go to the lair?" She asked the girls, but Alex didn't wait for an answer, so flashed herself and the other two girls in the lair. "Ok, we have to start looking through these books and see if can find something."

"But there are a lot of books." Caitlyn pointed out.

"We'll split them up. It shouldn't be too hard."

"This is going to take forever." Caitlyn complained. "Why can't we just extract the powers from her like she did with Mitchie?"

"Because I'm worried that we might extract her wizard powers too."

"Which would be a good thing, so this won't happen again." Harper spoke up from behind. The two girls looked at Harper. "Did you guys forget that I was here?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Caitlyn said to her and she looked back to the other wizard. "Alex, she does have a point."

"It's that she worked so hard to get this far, I don't think I could take away her chance of being in the competition." Alex said.

"She already destroyed that chance when she let herself take in the demonic powers." Caitlyn looked at the books. "I guess we should start hitting these books if we want to get anything done. We don't know what Abby is capable of with combined powers."

Each girl took a couple of books and found a place comfortable to sit. They began to flip through the pages of the books.

Few hours later, Harper was sleeping on the couch with a book open on her face and Alex was asleep on the recliner with a book on her chest. They were exhausted from looking through so many books.

"Aha!" Caitlyn yelled, causing Harper to fall off the couch and Alex quickly searching the room for something wrong. "Sorry." She quickly apologized. "I found something, didn't think I would but I did."

Alex and Harper got up and walked towards Caitlyn. "Where is it?" Alex asked. The other wizard pointed at what she had found and Alex decided to read it out loud. "_If a wizard were to take in demonic powers, they are nearly impossible to stop. The one thing important in their life has become their object of obsession._"

"It does explain why she told you to stay from Mitchie, it's her object of obsession." Caitlyn said.

"It also says that we can't just take away the demonic powers, we have to take away her wizard powers also."

"Should we tell Mitchie?"

Alex shook her head, "If we tell her, she might give us away. I can't take that chance, her safety comes first. We can tell her afterwards when the problem is taken care of." Alex closed the book. "Now let's find that extraction spell."


	15. Just One More Problem

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was going through some personal stuff and with going to school, I feel like I barely enough time to write. But I finally finished this chapter because I needed a break from studying. So here's the next chapter.**

They went through just about every book that was on the shelf. Alex was asleep on the couch while Harper was sleeping on the recliner. Caitlyn was still looking through a book on the podium. She was intently scanning each page because she felt like she was getting close to what she needed.

Her eyes were moving from side to side as she took in the words on the page as each one had important meaning. Then she turned the page and repeated the process. Her eyes stopped halfway through the page and her eyes lit up. "Guys!" Caitlyn exclaimed which made Alex fall off the couch and Harper popping up, searching the room. "I found it!" Alex quickly lifted herself off the floor and walked towards Caitlyn. "It's not exactly a spell, it's a potion, which makes more sense."

"So that's it? Problem solved?" Harper asked as she reached the other two girls.

"Not really, we still have to get Abby to drink it and we have to do it without her expecting anything. We also have to have a vial ready to capture the powers." Alex explained.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Caitlyn said as she moved away from the podium. "Not long after you two fell asleep, I found this." She picked up a book from the table near the podium. "It could explain why Abby was behaving the way she was towards you." She opened the book to the bookmark page that she had set earlier. "Apparently what we are dealing with isn't very uncommon, it happen a couple of times before."

"What happen to the other wizards?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't say." Caitlyn answered. "The reason why she is so possessive of Mitchie is because Mitchie is important to her and since the let herself take in those demonic powers, it has amplified to obsession."

"So, if we don't take care of this as quickly as possible, Mitchie could get hurt?" Caitlyn nodded. "But if Mitchie is so important to Abby, why would she let Mitch get hurt? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, you know how some people say 'If I can't have you, no one will?'" Caitlyn asked and the two girls nodded. "That probably means if she can't have Mitchie, she will do anything to make sure no one will have her. Even if that means putting her six feet under."

"That's just freaking great. Doesn't matter whether we warn Mitchie or not, Abby's still gonna go after her." Alex went looking through the books. "There must be something we can do, a protection spell maybe?" She suggested.

"Protection never really work the way we want them to work. Our best possible protection for her is just to keep an eye on her."

"But how can I do that if I can't get anywhere near Mitchie?" Alex said angrily.

"Caitlyn can." Harper said. "She is Mitchie's best friend after all. I don't think Abby would suspect anything from her." Harper and Alex looked at the third girl to see what she thinks.

"It's worth a shot."

**~…~**

Caitlyn walked up to the front door of Russo loft and knock a few times. The door opened revealing Abby on the other side. She smiled at the guest. "Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" Abby asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out with Mitchie for a bit. Is she home?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs doing her homework." Abby said as she moved to the side to let the girl walk into the loft. "She's such an overachiever."

Caitlyn laughed a little, "Well, you know Mitchie likes to have those A's more than anything." She walked towards the first step on the stairwell. "I'll take this time with her and make sure she will not perform her nerdy duties while I'm here."

"Have fun with that." Abby said. "I'll be down here if you guys need me."

Caitlyn nodded and walked up the stairs. She was glad that the older girl didn't see her as a threat, which meant that she was doing well so far. She made it to the hallway and she automatically knew which door to go to. She didn't bother with knocking and walked right in.

Mitchie was sitting at the desk with her textbook open and writing into her notebook. She seemed to be really into the book. Caitlyn knew that she had to end this torture, its Spring break. No one does homework during the break, well, except Mitchie.

Caitlyn slowly sneaked up behind Mitchie until she was right behind the girl. She brought her hands by Mitchie sides and as she was about to tickle the girl she was stopped. "Caitlyn don't even think about." Mitchie said without taking her eyes off the book.

"How do you know that I was here?" Caitlyn asked as she stood beside Mitchie, leaning against the desk.

"Because when I'm really into what I'm doing, you seem to always break that concentration." Mitchie answered finally taking her eyes off the book and looking at her friend.

"Mitchie, its Spring break. That means a break from homework and just to have fun. It doesn't mean become a hermit the whole week. I didn't come here just to watch you do homework." Caitlyn explained.

"You're right." Mitchie said. "We haven't done anything together while you were here." She closed both of the books. She looked at Caitlyn. "What did you want to do?"

"Let's just go take a stroll. You probably need some fresh air." Caitlyn suggested.

"That does sound good right about now." Mitchie got up from the chair, stretched for a bit, and went to put her shoes on. "Okay, I'm ready."

The two girls made their way down the stairs and to the front door but they were stopped. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Abby asked.

"Just to get some fresh air, after being in that room for so long, I actually need some." Mitchie answered her older adopted sister.

Abby smiled, "Okay, just be careful you two."

"We will."

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked outside to begin their walk. "Does it feel better to be outside than inside doing homework?"

"It does." Mitchie answered. "Is there any particular reason why you wanted to go out for a walk?"

"Do I have to have a reason to walk outside and enjoy the New York scenery?" Caitlyn asked.

"If you're Caitlyn, yes." Mitchie answered. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Just wait until we have good enough distance from the substation."

Mitchie became curious of what her friend was going to tell her. It appeared to her that her friend wanted to tell her something that could risk her safety. But the only person in the loft was Abby. _Why would she need a safe distance from Abby?_

They made it to a park that was probably five blocks away from the substation and Mitchie couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're kinda scaring me Cait, what is it that you need to tell me?"

They sat on a nearby bench and Caitlyn face the girl. "You're not gonna believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Well, as it came to our attention-"

"Our?" Mitchie questioned.

"Alex, Harper, and me." Caitlyn answered. "That there is still a threat towards you. It's the last person you would suspect."

"Who is it?" Mitchie became even more curious.

"Abby." Her best friend answered.

Mitchie just stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Caitlyn would accuse someone that she knew her whole life a threat. She had to be making this up. "You're lying, Abby would never hurt me. Why would you say something like that?"

"Why would I lie to you? I have no reason to. I'm just worry about your safety." Caitlyn answered. "Did Alex talk even talk to you this morning?"

Mitchie recalled the memory from earlier that day and realized that Alex did seem really distant towards her. She shook her head, answering the girl's question.

"Do you want to know why she didn't?" She asked and Mitchie nodded her head. "That's because Abby basically threaten Alex to stay away from you. She is jealous, she didn't want anyone else to have you."

"But why would she act like that? That doesn't seem like her." Mitchie was confused on why Abby was behaving differently.

"Abby took a hold of demonic powers."

Mitchie look at her friend in shock, "Demonic powers? How did she get a hold of that?"

"Think, Mitchie. It wasn't hard for her to get it." Caitlyn answered. "She had it the whole time."

Mitchie leaned against the back on the bench and shook her head. "She has my demonic powers." She looked around the park, just taking everything in. She just had gotten rid of one problem just to gain another. Then she looked at her friend. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Caitlyn shook her head, "Just pretend that we didn't have this conversation."

Mitchie nodded her head, "I think I can do that."


	16. We're Getting Close

Caitlyn was in the lair. She was standing over a small cauldron, mixing a few things. She had the whole table full of ingredients, not just the ones she needed. She didn't want to seem obvious that she was brewing power extraction potion just in case Abby were to walk in the lair. Alex was Harper's house while she was doing this.

Caitlyn was just stirring away when she heard the door opened. She saw that it was Abby that had walked in. "Hey, Cait, what are you doing?" Abby asked as she reached the table.

"Just mixing up random things, see what goes boom." Caitlyn answered.

Abby laughed, "Are you really that bored?"

"Yeah." Caitlyn said as if it was already obvious enough. "I was getting bored watching Mitchie do her homework. So I decided to come down here, hope you don't mind." She said to the eldest Russo. She didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't blow up the building."

"I make no promises." Caitlyn said as she saw Abby walked back out of the lair. When she knew for sure that the eldest Russo was out of the room, she pulled out another small cauldron, the one that actually had the potion in it. She almost had the last ingredient in it until she noticed Abby coming closer to lair, she had been using a picture frame as a surveillance camera. Caitlyn reached over the table to grab the last ingredient for the potion and dropped it in the cauldron. She stirred it with caution and attached a note to it.

Caitlyn pulled her wand out from her boot and flashed the cauldron out of the lair.

**~…~**

Alex was with Harper in the red head's bedroom. The wizard was lying down on the bed while her friend was working on homework. They were waiting for any communication from Caitlyn. Then they heard a slight pop in the room. Alex looked to the side and noticed a small cauldron on the bedroom floor.

The wizard got up quickly. "Harper, she finished it." Then she looked at the note attached. "Well, almost. I have to keep stirring it every two hours until this time tomorrow." Alex gently picked up the cauldron and set it on top of Harper's desk. "I can't believe that we got this far without Abby finding out."

"I know, me too." Harper replied. "So we'll just keep it here until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to go home and get some stuff from there." Alex pulled out her wand. "I'll be right back." She flashed herself to the loft. Abby was in the kitchen but Alex decided to ignore her and go up to her room to get some clothes.

Abby didn't like that her younger sister was getting closer to Mitchie, so she decided to follow the girl upstairs. "What are you doing?" She heard Mitchie ask from the hallway.

"Just getting some clothes, I'm staying the night at Harper's." Alex replied. Abby walked up the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh." Abby heard the disappointment in Mitchie's voice. The human part of her would have comforted her and get after Alex for leaving, but the demonic side was getting too strong for her to control, so she thought the opposite. "Have fun."

"I'll try to." Alex's voice sounded emotionless. "It's just getting too crowded here, so it would be best I stay the night." Alex was only saying this because she knew that her older sister was right there.

"Guess I'll see you later." Mitchie said, she too, was acting because of Abby. She watched the Alex flash out of her room with her bag of clothes. Mitchie turned to her side, picked up her book bag, and placed it on her lap. She reached inside of it and grabbed her iPod. She didn't really want to talk to anybody, so music was the next best thing.

Abby just looked at Mitchie, glad that they were alone. She would have approached the girl but she noticed when Mitchie didn't want to talk to anybody. She knew when Alex was around, she had no chance with the younger girl. Then she noticed, she still had no chance with the younger girl and it was because of Alex.

Mitchie felt herself being stared at but she didn't want to look in the direction that it was coming from. She felt scared under the eyes of Abby, especially with the knowledge that was given to her by her best friend. She was doing her homework, hoping that Abby would leave soon enough. She had to be constantly aware on how she was acting around the older girl because if she slipped, the plan was ruined. She couldn't wait for it to be over.

**~…~**

Alex placed her bags on Harper's bed. "Can't wait until tomorrow. I'm actually getting tired of all this magic." She threw herself on the bed beside her bag.

"I never thought I would actually hear that from you." Harper said to her wizard friend.

"Me too." Alex looked over at the small cauldron that was sitting on top of the desk. "How much longer on that?" She pointed at the cauldron.

"About an hour and a half."

"Okay." Alex reached above her head and grabbed a pillow. She set it under head and turned on her side. "Wake me up five minutes before it has to be stirred." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Harper knew that her friend needed some rest, so she decided not to wake her like the wizard requested. She was going to take on some responsibility on herself and stir the potion. She felt like she hasn't really done anything since this had started with the sisters and Mitchie. She was just hoping that this would end well.

**~…~**

When Alex woke up, she noticed that it was dark outside. She immediately jumped up from the bed in search of her friend. She left the bedroom to go look for the girl. She found Harper in the kitchen with a box of pizza on the counter. "Harper, I told you to wake me up when potion needed to be stirred."

Harper knew that the wizard was going to react like this, so she let it slide. "Alex, I knew that you needed your rest. So I have been taking care of the potion myself. Don't worry, everything's fine."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Well thanks for letting me sleep, I really did need it." She sat on one of the stools that were in front of the island. "So what kind of pizza do we have here?"

"Your favorite of course, well half of it is. I still think that pineapples were never meant to be on pizza." Harper said as she opened the box sitting on the counter. Alex just stared at the pizza, not really making a move to grab a slice. "Are you okay?"

Alex looked up from the pizza to look at her friend. "I was just wondering if Abby will hate me after this. I mean, we are taking all her powers, including her wizard powers."

"Alex, it's not up to us on how she'll react but we are doing this because she's dangerous to all of us. We're doing us and her a favor." Harper went to grab two paper plates for them. "Now please eat, tomorrow is the big day and you, especially, need your energy."

Alex finally reached into the box and grabbed a slice from her side. She didn't hesitate to eat it since she realized that she was really hungry. To her, this day was taking forever to end. She really needed for the next two days to go by fast.


	17. This Is The Day

**I know it took me like forever to update this story but I blamed school and the constant need to study.**

Nightskymo, your criticism was very much appreciated and helpful, thank you :)

There may be only one more chapter after this one, so I wanted to say thanks for those who have read and/or reviewed this. It really meant a lot. So here enjoy this one and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Alex, Caitlyn, and Harper were all watching the clock. Two minutes and 39 seconds until the potion was done brewing. Alex was noticing how slow time was moving when they were watching the clock. _Tick Tock, Tick Tock._ She felt like the clock was mocking her. "This feels like it's never going to end." Alex groaned and laid her head down on the counter, finally looking away from the clock.

"It's almost done, Alex. We made it this far with no problems." Harper said to her best friend. Then she looked at Caitlyn. "So how are we going to get it to Mitchie?"

Caitlyn also took her eyes from the clock to look at the red-head. "I'll take it to Mitchie. Abby doesn't see me as a threat, so I can give it to her without any problems." She held an empty vial in her hand so they could pour the potion in it as soon as it is done. "I'll have to stay over after I give it to her. I don't want Abby to get suspicious if I go in and out of the loft."

"Okay, just contact us as soon as Abby drinks the potion. I want to be there in time to use this." She held up a larger vial than the one Caitlyn was carrying. It was only bigger because of the extra powers that they were going to extracting from the eldest Russo.

Caitlyn nodded and looked back at the clock. "Hey time is up!" She set the vial on the counter and Harper went to grab a funnel from the cabinet. They placed the funnel on the vial and with ease, they pour the potion into the vial. The potion came out clear. "Don't worry, it's suppose it is suppose to be like that."

"Oh good. I thought it was supposed to have some color to it." Alex said after she placed the cork in the vial. She picked it up from the counter and gave it to Caitlyn. "Let's just hope this goes as smoothly as yesterday."

**~…~**

Caitlyn arrived at the Russo residence. She was carrying the potion in her bag that she had strapped across her shoulder. She walked towards the kitchen because that is where she saw Mitchie. "Watcha making?"

Mitchie jumped and now realized that her friend was present. "Cait, you nearly scared me half to death!"

"Well, it is my specialty. But seriously, what are you making? I'm hungry."

"Just macaroni and cheese, something simple."

Caitlyn went to sit on one of the stools that were placed in front of the island. "So did you hear anything from your father?"

Mitchie looked up from the pot. "Nothing yet. I'm guessing he is still looking a place for us to stay."

"That's cool. I'm still wondering how he found you." Caitlyn thought it was pretty random that Mitchie's dad had shown up out of nowhere.

"I haven't asked him yet, but I will when I see him next." Mitchie removed the pot of the macaroni and cheese from the stove so it could cool down a bit. Then she whispered, "Do you have it?" She was referring to the potion. Her best friend nodded. "Good, I was about to make lemonade."

"Is she here?"

"Nope, she's running the substation downstairs with her parents. We're safe for now." Mitchie said. "We could slip the potion into her cup before she comes up here." Mitchie turned around to grab different colored cups from the cabinet and set them on the counter. She went to grab everything that she needed to make lemonade. She began mixing everything together. "I really hope this works out. I don't want Abby to hate us after this."

"Mitch, we can remove her powers for the safety of humanity but we can't help how she'll feel afterwards. That's totally up to her." Caitlyn pulled out the potion from her bag, opened it, and poured into the blue cup. "Just make sure that you give her that cup."

Mitchie nodded as she started pouring lemonade into each cup for the three of them. She took the green cup and Caitlyn took the red one. The two girls began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They both turned their heads towards the staircase. Abby appeared into the loft. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"It's going good now, Mitchie made macaroni and cheese." Caitlyn answered. "Oh, and also lemonade." She took a sip from the cup that she had. "Which is really good."

"Is this one mine?" Abby asked while pointing at the blue cup. Mitchie nodded her head. The eldest Russo lifted the cup up to her lip and began to take in the liquid. Caitlyn popped out her phone and quickly texted Alex. Caitlyn didn't know how fast this potion was going to work, so it was best to let the other Russo girl know now. Abby pulled the cup away from her mouth. "Mmm, that was good." She set the cup back onto the counter and walked towards the couch. She sat down on the bright colored couch. "I feel kinda light headed right now."

As on cue, Alex popped into the loft with the vial in her left hand and her wand in her right. The potion was now taking effect and the powers would soon extract themselves from Abby's body. Abby felt pressure on her chest and she lifted her hand on placed it on her chest. Her face had shown discomfort. Within a minute or two there was a gold ball of light appearing over Abby's head and then there was black clouding over it. The eldest Russo passed out on the couch while Alex was trying to direct the ball of magic towards the vial but it seems that her wand alone wasn't powerful enough. "I'm gonna need some help."

Caitlyn pulled out her wand from her back pocket and helped Alex move the magic into the vial. They managed to succeed after a few minutes. The younger Russo girl quickly closed the vial and looked at it. "Mitchie, your demonic powers seemed to be more powerful than we thought." Caitlyn said to her best friend. Alex handed the vial to the other wizard.

Mitchie still stood behind the counter while Alex was making her towards the girl. She hugged the girl tight. "It may have been a couple of days but it felt like it was longer than that." They pulled away from each other slightly and looked into each other's eyes. The two girls leaned in but before they could make any contact, they were interrupted.

"Guys, she's waking up." Caitlyn said. The two girls walked towards the living room. Abby was rubbing her eyes with her hands followed by a groan.

"Ugh, what happened?" Abby asked as she slowly sat up on the couch. "What was in that lemonade?"

The girls in the room didn't see any reason to lie to her. "It had the extracting potion in it." Alex answered.

"Why? I need my magic." Abby said angrily. "You can't just take my magic for no reason."

"No reason!" Alex replied in the same tone as her sister. "I think you having demonic powers was a good enough reason for doing what we did." She crossed her arms and walked in front of her sister. "Why did you take them? That's all we want to know."

Abby looked away from her sister's gaze. She wasn't the one to admit that she was weak but she knew that silence wasn't going to be the best answer. "I-I thought that I wasn't going to be strong enough when we were going up against Shane, especially when he brought company. I didn't think we would make it out of there alive, it was just going to be a precaution. Then Mitchie's dad had shown up and kills them and I had no use for the powers. I wanted to get rid of them but realized I couldn't without taking away my wizard powers." She took a breath and continued. "I thought I was able to control it but I guess it was changing who I was. How did you know that I took the powers?"

"It was just a hunch, nothing more." Alex relaxed a little bit before deciding to take a seat on the coffee table. "I was hoping that I wasn't right."

"I guess that automatically kicks me out of the competition." She chuckled to herself. "What am I going to do with all this knowledge?" The girls all had confusing looks on their faces as they were watching the eldest Russo talk to herself. Abby looked up at her sister. "I guess I'll just help you win the competition."

_She is taking this a whole lot easier than I thought she would take it. I almost expected her to try to kill me._ Alex thought to herself. She just sat there in disbelief. "T-That would be great, I guess." She said in a confusing tone.

"We'll start tomorrow, right now I have this headache. I'm gonna go lay down." Abby got up from the couch and walked to her room, leaving the three girls in the living room.

"Am I the only who is confused from all this?" Alex asked as she got up from the table. The other two shook their heads. "Didn't think so." She walked towards Mitchie and without hesitation, she pulled the girl into a much needed kiss.

Caitlyn just stood there. This was all awkward for her. She was happy and all, but it felt weird to be a room with a couple who were kissing. She watched the girls pull away from each other with smiles on their faces. "Well, since that is over with, I'm just gonna walk away. Do you know where Justin is?" She asked the older girl.

"Um, I think he may be in his room." Alex answered without taking her eyes off of Mitchie. Caitlyn walked away in search of the older brother. "What do you want to do?"

"I just want you to hold me." Mitchie answered.

"I can do that." Alex led them to the couch. She laid down first and pulled the younger girl on top of her. Mitchie snuggled into Alex as much as she could. The older girl wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist. Neither of them wanted to move from this spot, at least not for a while. For the moment, they were trapped in their own little world where nobody existed but them. They had no worries, everything was taken care of.


	18. We Made It

**Here it is, the final chapter of **_**My Sister's Bestfriend**_**. I just want to thank everybody who read and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. When I first started this story I never thought it would be this good, thanks guys.**

**I'm sorry for the length, but I'll think you'll like it.**

Alex was currently standing behind the counter of the substation. She was looking around and noticed that the place it was pretty much dead. Sure, there was a person here and there but nothing much. In the booths on her right, Caitlyn and Justin were talking about whatever. The wizard knew that they were going to end up together. Then in the booth behind them was Abby and Baby Doll. Alex hadn't seen her for over a week.

Her mother was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the customers that they do have in the restaurant. She was just waiting for Mitchie to come back. The younger girl's father had found a place not that far from here, just a couple of blocks maybe. It felt weird that the younger girl was no longer going to live with them.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Alex reached into her pocket, retrieved the device, and noticed that there was a text message from Mitchie.

_From Mitchie: Come over, it's really nice_

Alex slid her phone open to access her small keyboard and texted back.

_To Mitchie: I'll ask but I'm pretty sure I can_

Alex moved from her spot behind the counter and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was washing was little dishes that they had. "Mom?" She called out to her mother's attention.

"Yes, sweetie." Her mother replied without taking her attention off the dishes.

"Is it fine for me to go over Mitchie's? She wants me to go see the apartment that her father got."

"Sure why not? Just be careful." Her mother said looking at her.

"Thanks and I will." She walked out of the kitchen and out of the restaurant. She couldn't wait to get there and see the younger girl. She walked maybe fifty feet from her home when felt her phone buzz again in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the new text message.

_From Mitchie: You know you could just zap yourself here_

Alex smiled at the text message. Mitchie knew how lazy she was and wouldn't change that, not yet at least. The wizard went to find a secluded area and pulled out her wand. She zapped herself to her destination. The apartment was indeed nice, actually it was better than nice.

"Well, that didn't take long." A familiar voice said from behind the wizard. Alex turned around to see the younger girl standing about five feet in front of her.

"Couldn't pass up the opportunity to use magic." Alex replied as she walked a little bit closer.

"Alex, every second is an opportunity to you." Mitchie said with a smile on her face. She looked around the apartment for a brief moment and looked back at the wizard in front of her. "Told you it was nice."

"I was far from disagreeing with you." The wizard said as she took another look at the place. "Your father must make a lot of money."

"He does but that's not why I'm here." She went to take a seat on the comfy couch. "It feels so good that my father found me. I don't have to worry that I was going to turn out like my mother as I see how great of a person my father is. There is finally someone of my flesh and blood who really loves me for who I am not for who they want me to be."

Alex took a seat beside the girl. "I love you for who you are." She turned to face the girl so one of her legs folded on the couch and the other was still hanging off. She waited for a response from the younger girl.

Mitchie looked at the wizard and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I love you for who you are too." The two girls both had goofy smiles on their faces. Mitchie leaned in to kiss the wizard, who also leaned in. The younger girl loved how the wizard made her feel, it was so different from all her other relationships made her feel. They pulled back from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Before they could say anything to each other, the front had opened.

"Mitchie, I got a few groceries, can you help me put them away?" Mitchie's father said from the doorway. His voice had faded Irish accent, Alex could hear it if she listened hard enough. He walked farther into the apartment. "Oh, I didn't know that you had company."

Mitchie looked at her father, "Sorry, but I'm sure that Alex won't mind helping us." The younger girl got up from the couch and pulled the wizard up from her seat. Alex groaned as she got up and followed the younger girl to the kitchen, where the father was. There were four bags of groceries on the counter. "Dad, this is Alex, I think you remember her from the substation."

Chris, her father, turned to face Alex and smiled. "Yes, I remember her. What happened to the burn on your neck?" He asked.

Alex lifted her hand to her neck and realized what he was talking about. "Oh, my brother found a way to heal it without any scars."

"He must be a bright wizard."

"He sure is." The two girls began to help Mitchie's father with the groceries, putting them in their designated places.

After putting away the groceries, Chris retired to his room. Mitchie and Alex went back the living room, resuming their positions before Chris walked into the apartment. "So what did you want to do?" Mitchie asked.

"Anything as long as were together." Alex replied.

"That was kinda cheesy." Mitchie as she lightly laughed.

"You make me cheesy."

Mitchie rested her head on the wizard's shoulder. "I'm so glad that everything is over, there is nothing that is standing in our way. It's just us now." Then sat up quickly, "Oh, I totally forgot about Caitlyn."

"Calm down, she's doing fine. Justin is keeping her company."

"Justin? Your brother? She's with him?" Mitchie was obviously shocked that her friend is interested in her girlfriend's brother.

"Yeah, they didn't even know each for that long but somehow they just clicked."

"Like we did?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, if I could it be that, you were with Abby at the time but yeah, I felt an instant connection with you." She looked the girl in her eyes. "I'm so happy to have an older sister who brought her best friend with her to stay with my family."

"Then I'm grateful for Abby for saving me from my abusive family and for taking me in." Mitchie scooted closer to the wizard and leaned in just a little.

"I am more than happy to say that I have fallen for _my sister's bestfriend_." Alex leaned in the rest of the way and made contact with younger girl's lips into a loving kiss that signified the beginning of the rest of their life together.w HerHh


End file.
